


Home For Christmas

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Denial, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: This was going to be a disaster. He should never have agreed to it. Who the hell even pretends to be in a relationship in the first place? And now he was spending his christmas in the middle of nowhere on a damn farm pretending to be Hange Zoë’s boyfriend. Yes, this was going to be a disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

The hum of the cafe seemed to dim as he watched the cautiously hopeful face in front of him. The gentle clink of cups on tables and quiet chatter fading into the background. The door behind them chimed open and a blast of cold air rushed in. Distant sounds of car horns and the busy street outside were there for a moment before the door clicked shut again, closing them back into the warm coffee scented bubble of the cafe.

Levi took a sip of his tea. His eyes never leaving hers. Slowly he lowered the cup back down to the waiting saucer.

‘So let me get this straight; you want me to spend my christmas with you and your family whilst pretending to be in a romantic relationship with you. You’re actually asking me do to this?’ Levi asked.

‘Pretty much.’ Hange confirmed.

‘And there was no one else you could’ve asked?’ Hange shook her head. ‘What about Mike?’

‘Already doing something.’

‘Erwin?’

‘The thing Mike will be doing.’

Levi took another sip of tea.

‘What about Nanaba?’ He tried.

‘Visiting family in Europe.’

‘Just explain it to me again why you even need someone to be your fake boyfriend?’

‘I’ve told you what my family is like. They’re all country bumpkins who think getting married and procreating are the most important things for a woman to achieve. They’re just constantly on my back asking if I’ve met someone; when I’m gonna start dating.’ Hange explained again. ‘Mom was on another of her rants about me needing to find someone, trying to set me up with some dude I’ve never met and I kinda lost all sense and told her I’d already met someone. She was so happy. It was great for a while.’

‘Then…?’ Levi asked already knowing what came next.

‘Then she started going on about when they could meet this fake person. I just kept putting it off. Saying they could at christmas or something. I had planned on breaking up with said fake person but then work got busy and I forgot. Then dad was calling to see when we were gonna be driving up and how excited everyone is that I finally had someone to bring home. That Granny- who’s health hasn’t been great -is so excited to meet my fake person that I just couldn’t do it.’

‘And now you need me to be that fake person so your family doesn’t find out you’ve been lying to them for months.’ Levi concluded.

‘Yes.’

Levi picked up his tea again, looking at Hange over the rim of the cup. She looked a shambles as usual but he did notice she’d ran a brush through her hair. It even looked like she’d ironed her shirt. This could only mean desperation if she was putting that much effort in to appease him. Levi drained the last of his tea and put the cup down.

‘I have a few conditions,’ he began.

‘Anything. I’ll do whatever you want.’ Hange said sitting up straight.

‘Firstly, this is a one time thing. Once we’re home something will happen and we’ll go our separate ways. I will not be attending anymore social events with your family. Secondly, if we’re going to be dating you’re gonna bathe regularly. I can’t deal with your lack of personal hygiene..’ Hange nodded her eyes bright. ‘Thirdly don’t expect me to be all lovey-dovey. I may be pretending to be in a relationship with you but I’m not pretending to be some mushy sap. This isn’t a Hallmark movie.’

‘I’d expect nothing less.’ Hange said breaking into a grin.

‘Lastly, you’ll be footing the bill for my tea habit for the foreseeable future.’ Levi told her.

‘So you’ll do it? You’ll actually do it?

Levi sat back folding his arms across his chest. He already knew he was going to regret it but the look of relief and happiness on her face, he could only give her one answer.

‘Yes.’

 

******

 

‘I can’t believe he actually agreed to it.’ Nanaba said.

‘Me either. I thought I would’ve had to get on my knees and beg. I was prepared to do it as well.’ Hange said as she rifled through her wardrobe trying to find the least shabby looking clothes. Nanaba had insisted she help with Hange’s packing. Something that was proving to be more time consuming than Hange had hoped. Who knew picking out clothes would be so much work. ‘What about this?’

Nanaba looked up from where she lay on Hange’s bed.

‘No. It’s hideous. Don’t you have any nice clothes?’

‘I thought this was nice.’ Hange mumbled tossing the sweater onto a chair with all the other rejected pieces.

Nanaba rolled her eyes before sitting up.

‘You just need simple stuff. Nothing with animal print. Where did you even buy a zebra print sweater?’ She asked plucking the sweater up and looking at it with disgust. Hange held up a grey sweater.

‘Yes. That’s more like it. More of that.’

‘Do you think I’m doing the right thing?’ Hange asked as she folded the sweater. The thought had been plaguing her ever since Levi had agreed to do it.

‘Of course not. It’s a crazy idea but then I wouldn’t have had an imaginary boyfriend in the first place.’ Nanaba said with a laugh.

Hange slumped onto her bed.

‘What am I going to do? What if my parent’s find out? They’ll hate me.’

‘It’ll be fine. Levi is a good guy. Sure he’s emotionally constipated but he’s a good person and he won’t let that happen.’ Nanaba assured her.

‘I just hate disappointing them. They already think I’m weird enough. They just don’t understand that I’m not bothered about dating.’

‘Parents get like that. They just want you to be happy. It took a long time for my parents to get their heads around the idea that romance isn’t high on my priority list. Now I’m just their ‘career gal’ daughter.’

Hange huffed a laugh. That was something she knew her parents would never accept. They were old fashioned. Sure after a while they’d finally come to terms that Hange was more inclined towards her research but to them that shouldn’t stop her from finding a husband. To them a marriage and a family was an essential part of life.

In retrospect she wished the lie had never happened in the first place. She should’ve just been honest but it just got to her sometimes. Her mom always praising her sisters and their perfect families and how everything Hange achieved never compared to that and her darling grandchildren. It had came it a bad time. She was applying for new funding, Hange had been stressed to hell and her Mom had been the finally straw.

 

_‘I could always set you up. You know Martha has a lovely nephew…'_

_‘I don’t need setting up Mom.’ Hange had said through gritted teeth, trying desperately not to drop her phone as she rummaged through her filing cabinet._

_‘Well you’re not doing very well finding someone on your own.’_

_‘Yes I am.’_

_‘Come on now, I could set something up. He’s very nice and the store manager at Greene’s.’_

_‘I don’t need to be set up with someone.’_

_‘I’ll give him your number. You can…’_

_‘Mom! Don’t give him… my num…’_

_‘Such a nice young man…’_

_‘Mom I…’_

_‘You just need to meet someone..’_

_‘I already have!’_

_‘What?’_

_‘I’ve already met someone Mom. I don’t need you to set me up with anyone.’_

_‘You’ve met someone? Where?’_

_‘At the university.’_

_‘When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?’_

_‘A little while ago. I didn’t want you to get all excited incase it didn’t work out.’_

_‘But you’re telling me now so you must think it’s serious.’_

_‘I guess…’_

_‘Oh I’m so happy for you! I can’t wait to meet him!’_

 

Hange closed her eyes at the memory. Why had she said it? This was a disaster waiting to happen.

‘It’ll be alright.’ Nanaba told her, taking the sweater from her and putting it into her suitcase. ‘If I were you I’d be more worried about how Levi is going to cope on a farm for a week.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Will you stop fidgeting!’ Levi snapped.  
Hange slipped her hands under her thighs and mumbled a sorry.  
They had been on the road for five hours and the closer they got to Hange’s hometown the more restless she became. Levi readjusted his grip on the wheel and tried to stay calm. It wouldn’t make things better if he kept snapping at her.  
‘Tell me again about your sisters.’ He said in an attempt to distract her.  
‘I’ve already told you.’ She replied indignantly. It was true, they’d already been through it twice.  
‘Third time’s a charm.’  
He could feel her sideways glance at him and Levi had to strain not to smile as she rolled her eyes and repeated the details about her two sisters and their families.  
Hange was the youngest of three. Her older sisters Karla and Johanna we both happily married with children. Karla, the eldest, had a son and a husband called Derek. Johanna also had a son and was expecting twins, her husband Tony was a pilot and Hange hated him.  
‘He’s an arrogant prick. Just cos he earns more money than everyone else he thinks he’s Kanye West or some shit.’ She snipped.  
Levi snorted. Hange grinned at him.  
‘Attractive Ackerman. Very attractive.’ She said nudging him.  
‘Says the one with ketchup on her shirt.’  
‘That wasn’t my fault.’  
Levi rolled his eyes at her. He’d have to make her change before they went into her parent’s house. There was no way he was letting her out of the car looking a mess.

The next hour passed by without much interest. Hange breaking into song every now and then was all that happened. The sky was growing dark all around them Levi’s nerves began to kick in. He’d never met Hange’s family and they sounded like the exact opposite of Levi. They lived on a farm for one. Something Mike was delighted about when he’d found out about Levi and Hange’s arrangement. Apparently the idea of Levi on a farm was the funniest thing he’d ever heard of. Levi had scoffed at him but the truth was the thought of the farm had him a little unnerved. Farms were messy, loud and full of smelly animals. Everything Levi hated.  
Hange had assured him they would be spending the whole week in the house busy with Christmas festivities but there had been a mischievous glint in her eye that had thinking she was lying.  
‘Turn off at the next exit.’ Hange said.  
Levi followed the direction and soon they were driving down a dark country road. Fields dotted with sheep on either side. It was almost dark when he saw the big house up ahead. The navy sky eerie behind the house. Levi gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, nerves rising up inside him.  
Hange directed him to a side area where they could park. Levi couldn’t help thinking his little car looked stupid beside the big trucks parked up. They clambered out of the car, joints stiff from sitting for so long.  
‘Put a sweater on over that or something.’ Levi said pointing at Hange’s ketchup stained shirt as they pulled out their bags. Hange rolled her eyes at him but rummaged through her case pulling out a grey sweater.  
The windows of the house glowed with light and they could hear voices coming from inside as they crunched across the gravel yard to the front door. Hange didn’t even have time to knock before the door was wrenched open and light spilled over them.  
‘At last!’  
‘Hey mom.’ Hange said smiling at the woman stood in the doorway. She didn’t look much like Hange. She was short and a little plump, her grey her a mass of wispy curls around her cheerful face. She enveloped Hange in a tight hug before looking over her shoulder at Levi.  
‘So this must be the boyfriend?’ The woman said brushing Hange to the side and approaching Levi. He tensed as the woman pulled him into a hug.  
‘Mom!’ Hange sputtered knowing Levi’s dislike for uninvited touching.  
‘Hush you.’ Her mom said stepping back to give Levi a once over, her hands holding onto his upper arms. Levi stood stiffly not knowing what to do.  
‘Mom, this is Levi and he doesn’t really like..’ Hange tried to interject.  
‘He could do with a few square meals but he’ll do.’ She said before turning away. ‘Come on, there’s some stew waiting for you.’  
Levi watched as she disappeared back into the house before turning on Hange.  
‘What the fuck Four Eyes?!’ He snapped.  
‘I’m sorry! I told her I promise!’ Hange said guilt and panic lacing her face.  
‘Fine. Let’s just get inside.’ He said trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t her fault. Hange mumbled another apology before leading him inside.

The house was warm and inviting. It was everything Levi expected an old farmhouse to look like, including the mass of wellington boots in the doorway. The walls were lined with family photos. Levi spotted a young Hange in one almost immediately, her thick-framed glasses covering most her her tiny face, a toothless grin spread wide.  
‘Is that a chicken?’ Levi asked staring at the photo.  
‘What? Oh yeah that’s Norma.’ Hange said coming to stand beside him.  
‘Norma?’  
‘She was my chicken when I was a kid.’  
‘Like a pet?’  
‘Yeah, I raised her from a chick.’  
‘But chickens are for eating.’ Levi scoffed. Hange gaped at him.  
‘For one she was a nesting hen for eggs and secondly I would have never ate Norma.’  
‘It’s true. She screamed down the place when Uncle Tom suggested it once.’ Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a woman who could only be Hange’s sister. They looked almost like twins, although the sister was much more put together and didn’t wear glasses.  
‘Oh Karla, how are you?!’ Hange said going over to hug her sister.  
‘I’m good. You must be Levi, it’s nice to finally meet you.’ Karla said, thankfully sans the hug.  
‘Nice to meet you too.’ Levi replied with what he hope wasn’t a forced smile.  
‘She used to carry that bloody hen everywhere.’ Karla said with a laugh.  
‘Like you didn’t have Coco.’ Hange scoffed.  
‘Coco was a cat, that’s a normal pet. Not a bloody hen.’  
‘I have to agree with her there.’ Levi said.  
‘Oh I like him already.’ Karla said grinning at Levi. Hange just rolled her eyes and picked up her case from where she’d dropped it.  
‘Let’s get these put away.’  
‘Yeah and you better come straight back down or Mom will have your life.’ Karla said with a wink before disappearing back into what appeared to be the kitchen.  
Levi followed Hange up the large wooden staircase, more photos lined the walls upstairs showing the children’s progress through school. He was definitely planning on getting a couple of pictures on his phone to take back to their friends. Mike and Nanaba were going to thoroughly enjoy seeing high school age Hange and her mullet.

Hange’s room was on the third floor. A fat ginger cat sat on the windowsill of the room.  
‘It’s not much.’ Hange said shifting from one foot to another as Levi looked around. It was small, a double bed crammed into one corner a messy desk wedged in beside it. The opposite wall housed a small wardrobe and chest of draws which were both piled high the books on top. In fact where there had been any available space was stacked with books. Levi knew Hange’s apartment back home was full of books he hadn’t thought that there would be even more here as well.  
‘You have a serious problem with books.’ He said turning to face her at last.  
‘It’s not as bad as your tea addiction.’ She said going over to the cat which had sprawled itself across the windowsill after deeming the intruders to its room uninteresting.  
‘You have enough to fill a damn library. I have one cupboard.’ Levi retorted.  
‘Uh huh. And what about that one in your office?’ Hange said smirking at him. Levi chose to ignore the comment. He hadn’t realised she knew about that.  
Levi eyed the bed, it hadn’t occurred to him that they’d be sharing but that was the logical thing to happen.  
‘I can sleep on the floor if you’d prefer.’ Hange said.  
‘No it’s fine.’ Levi said.  
They quickly unpacked, Levi doing most of it as Hange got quickly distracted by an old workbook before they headed back downstairs. 

They found most of Hange’s family sat in the kitchen. A large wooden table stood in front of the window. Karla was sat at one end with a small boy no older than four.  
‘Auntie Hange!’ He screamed when they walked in, sliding off his seat and running at them.  
‘Hey Eren!’ Hange said as the boy wrapped his arms around Hange’s legs.  
‘Oi back here and finish your dinner mister!’ Karla said. The boy grinned up at Hange before rushing back over to his seat.  
‘Sit both of you.’ Hange’s mom said and they sank into a couple of empty seats at the table. A large bowl of steaming stew was placed in front of Levi.  
‘Thank you Mrs…’ Levi began.  
‘Oh non of that my dear. Call me Alice.’ She said patting Levi on the shoulder.  
Hange smiled at him encouragingly.  
‘Since Hange is too busy stuffing her face I’ll introduce you to everyone.’ Karla said. Hange smiling sheepishly with a mouthful of bread and stew.  
‘This is Eren my youngest.’ She said indicating the boy beside her. She introduced the rest of the table as a couple of aunties and cousins and their grandfather who was asleep where he sat.  
‘Johanna and Tony not here yet?’ Hange asked.  
Karla and Alice shared an uneasy look.  
‘What?’  
‘Johanna and Armin are here. Tony is not.’  
‘Oh? I thought he was supposed to be coming?’ Hange asked.  
‘He is, but apparently he had to work last minute.’  
‘Bullshit if you ask me.’ Said a voice from the doorway. Hange broke into a grin and got up as Karla yelled about swearing in front of the kids.  
‘Nifa! I didn’t even know you were coming!’ Hange squealed as she pulled the woman in the doorway into a hug.  
‘I didn’t know I was either. It was a last minute thing.’  
‘Levi this is Nifa she lived next door to us growing up.’ Hange said pulling Nifa into the room.  
‘So this is the infamous Levi Ackerman. I’ve heard a lot about you.’  
‘Oh really?’ Levi said turning to Hange who blushed and shoved at Nifa.  
‘Oh shut up. What were you saying about Tony?’ Hange said truing to change the subject.  
‘It’s bull… rubbish.’ Nifa said, a glare from Karla changing her words. ‘He did it on purpose. You know what he’s like.’  
‘Careful Nifa, if Johanna hears..’  
‘She knows how I feel about him. Plus it’s her he’s upsetting not me.’  
‘Enough of that. He’s coming, he’ll just be here a couple of days late is all.’ Alice said stopping a rant Levi and the rest of the room could feel coming. Nifa shrugged her shoulders as she sank into a seat beside Hange, not at all looking convinced. She shared a look with Hange, Levi realising Hange wasn’t the only one that disliked her brother-in-law.

 

The rest of dinner went by quietly. Levi ate quietly beside her as Hange did her best to get caught up with all that was going on in her family’s lives. Her oldest sister Johanna joining them just before dessert.  
‘Armin has a cold. Thought I’d just put him to bed early.’ She explained.  
‘Ah I hope he’s better before Christmas Day.’ Hange replied. Armin was the same age as Eren, the complete opposite in character though, much quieter, Hange saw a lot of her younger self in him.  
‘He’ll be fine. The worst is over, he just needs rest.’  
Hange could see Armin wasn’t the only one looking a bit worse for wear. Johanna looked tired, no doubt the last minute change of plans her husband through into the works the cause. She just hoped once he arrived things would be okay. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time things were unsettled with them. Maybe she could talk to her sister about it tomorrow, find out what was going on. But until then the kitchen was warm and the food was good. While she had initially been worried about coming it all seemed rather silly now. Even with Levi sat beside her it felt natural, like he was supposed to be there, slowly becoming more comfortable with her family. Once dinner was finished they remained at the table chatting, Hange could feel herself becoming more and more sleepy. The long day of travelling finally catching up with her.  
‘Anyway it’s time to get this little one off to bed.’ Karla said as the conversion fell into a lull, scooping up Eren who had been dozing on and off in his chair as he tried to keep up with the adults. ‘It’s way past his bedtime.’  
‘Think the same could be said for you.’ Her mom said looking pointedly at Hange who was yawning widely.  
‘Yeah it was a long drive, you must be tired.’ Nifa added.  
Hange just nodded.  
After bidding a quick goodnight Hange led Levi upstairs.

Once they were back in her small bedroom she was suddenly feeling a bit more awake. The realisation that they were gonna have to share a bed hitting home. Levi excused himself to wash up before bed and Hange was left alone to panic. Everyone would be expecting them to be sharing but she hadn’t even thought about it until they’d arrived. It’s not that she had a problem with it, they were good friends, but it wasn’t something they’d done before. It would be fine right? They were friends, two good friends could totally share a bed platonically. She’d shared a bed with Nanaba many times, why should this be any different? Why was she feeling so awkward about the whole situation? No, it would be fine. She quickly rummaged through her bags finding some pyjamas and headed for the bathroom the minute Levi returned. 

Levi was already sat in bed with a book when she came back. It all looked very domestic and anyone would think they were actually a couple. It seemed like the type of thing couples did, read in bed together at the end of a long day. If she wasn’t so exhausted and feeling slightly weird she would have dug out a book to read herself. Instead she quickly dumped her dirty clothes in the laundry hamper and made her way over to the bed.  
‘Don’t you have proper pyjamas?’ He asked. Hange looked down at herself. She was wearing pyjamas. The shorts and t-shirt were a set her mom had bought her last Christmas.  
‘What’s wrong with these?’ She asked confused.  
‘Well they’re a a bit.. small.’ Levi said, Hange looked up at him and, was he blushing? She couldn’t tell if was the lamp light but his cheeks definitely looked a little pinker than usual. She smirked.  
‘What’s wrong Ackerman, never seen someone in shorts before? You prude.’ She teased. Levi scoffed but she could see he was a little flustered. And for some reason it made her feel good.  
‘Whatever.’ He replied lamely as Hange climbed into the bed beside him. 

She lay down beside him and after a few minutes Levi put his book down and turned the lamp off, plunging them into darkness. Hange could feel his every move as he lay down and got comfortable beside her. There was a big enough gap between them, but she was hyper aware of his body beside hers.  
‘Um, goodnight then.’ He mumbled after a while.  
‘Yes goodnight.’  
Hange felt him shift, turning so his back was towards her and she did the same. Closing her eyes and willing her breathing to even out. It seemed to take forever for her to relax, and something told her Levi was having the same trouble. She just hoped this would get less awkward over the next couple of days or it was going to be a very long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a quick intro to the family. I'm not really happy with the ending but *shrugs*
> 
> :)
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay with this chapter. I had hoped to get it out sooner but the last week of work before Christmas got pretty hectic then I got a little sick and wasn't feeling good.  
> Thankfully I'm off work now til the new year though so hopefully I'll get the next chapters done sooner. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas <3

The next morning Hange woke with a face full of orange fur. She groaned as she pushed the cat from where it lay across her face and sat up. The cat yowled unhappily at being dislodged.  
‘Dunno why you’re complaining, you’re not the one who was slowly suffocating.’ Hange mumbled as she reached for her glasses. It was only then that she realised she was alone.   
Levi must have already risen, his side of the bed still warm so it mustn’t have been too long ago. Hange quickly shuffled out not wanting to leave her friend at the mercy of her family alone.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted its way to her as Hange made her way downstairs. She stops in the kitchen doorway, a smile creeping up on her face at the scene in front of her.  
Her grandmother is at the stove, a big pot of porridge under her watch. Levi was sat at the table nursing a cup of tea while Eren talked animatedly at him. A constant stream of chatter coming from the child’s mouth. Hange had to hold in a snort as Eren slid off his chair and rounded the table to where Levi was sat, clumsily climbing onto the chair beside him to show him his dinosaur toys. Eren was a good kid but had no clue about personal space, Hange could see how flustered Levi was getting as Eren all but climbed onto him as he waved the toys before him, going into detail about the animals. Levi was attempting to lean away from ERen as he pressed closer into him, never once letting up the stream of chatter. It was so endearing to see Levi’s muttered ‘yeahs’ as Eren spoke. Trying his best to accommodate the kid while being well out of his comfort zone.  
‘Granny what’s this one called again?’ Eren asked holding up the pterodactyl.  
‘It’s a pterodactyl.’ Hange said finally making her entrance. Eren beamed up at her, and the look of relief on Levi’s face was almost funny.  
‘Auntie! I was showing Uncle Levi my dinosaurs!’ Eren said almost smacking Levi in the face with said pterodactyl toy as he waved it at her.  
‘Careful you little monster. You almost hit Levi.’ Hange said through a laugh as she pulled Eren back onto his chair properly. Complelty missing the blush that rose on Levi’s face at the title he’d been given.  
‘Sorry!’ He chirped.   
‘Morning sweetheart.’ Her grandmother said as Hange sat on the other side of Eren, a bowl of porridge being placed before her.  
Levi gave her a grateful smile, relaxing a little now that Eren wasn’t in his face.   
Hange had always marvelled at how bad Levi was with kids, he was even awkward with his own niece and she knew how much he doted on her. When it came to actually interacting with her though, Levi had no clue what to do. It often made her wonder what he was like as child. For some reason she couldn’t picture the man as a little kid. He was probably one of those kids that neatly lined up his toys in size order and hated being dirty. Hange huffed a little laugh out at the thought.  
‘Wha’s funny Auntie Hange?’ Eren asked.  
‘Nothing, nothing.’ She replied shoving a mouthful of porridge into her mouth as Levi eyed her suspiciously.  
‘So what are your plans for today?’ Granny asked as she sat down opposite them, a big mug of coffee in her hands.  
‘Dunno.’ Hange mumbled.  
‘Don’t talk with your mouthful.’ Levi scolded. She just grinned at him sheepishly.  
‘Yeah Auntie! It’s rude!’ Eren exclaimed happily.  
‘Okay I’m sorry!’  
‘Your sisters are going into town for a bit of last minute shopping.’ Granny told them. ‘So I’m stuck watching the little ones.’  
‘Hmm, don’t think I’m up to going into town. Still a bit tired from the drive up here.’ Hange said getting up to grab some coffee.  
‘Well your mother could always use the help around the yard.’  
Hange considered it. Normally she would just laze around on the sofa but she could do some chores for her mom. Although she was sure Levi would rather do anything but that and she didn’t really want to leave him alone. 

She returned to the table with her coffee and a fresh cup of tea for Levi. He gave her a small smile as she sat in the now empty seat beside him. Eren having disappeared to find his mom.  
‘What do you want to do?’ She asked.  
‘Whatever you want. As long as it doesn’t involve shovelling shit.’ Levi said flatly. Hange snorted and Granny gave a little chuckle.  
‘I like his thinking.’ She added.  
‘Don’t worry, I won’t make you muck out the horses.’ Hange assured him. 

****

Levi had been surprised how at ease he’d felt that morning in Hange’s family home. Even with her nephew climbing all over him. It usually took him a while to feel comfortable in new surroundings but Hange’s family had been nothing but welcoming and thankfully didn’t ambush him with questions. After breakfast Hange had excused herself to shower and get ready for the day. Levi lingering in the kitchen. The sheer thought of walking into their shared room while Hange got changed had Levi’s cheeks warming. It was best just to avoid it.   
He took it upon himself to start washing the breakfast dishes while he waited, ignoring Hange’s grandmother’s insistence that he didn’t. Eventually giving up and letting him get on with it.

Hange returned soon after he was finished and they headed outside. Wrapped up in his coat and scarf Levi was already regretting agreeing to helping out in the yard. Hange had apparently spoken to her mother before retrieving him from the kitchen and had been instructed to feed the chickens.  
‘Mom said most of the morning chores have already been done. Which isn’t surprising, it’s quite late.’ She explained.  
‘It’s only just turned 10am.’ Levi retorted as they walked across the gravelled yard.  
‘That’s half of the day over in farm time. Things get started early around here.’  
‘Sounds awful.’  
‘Oh it is.’ She said with a grin.   
There were a few chickens littering the yard, clucking and waddling about. Hange just walked through them without a second glance, Levi picking his way carefully through the birds. The small hen house was filled with a muffled clucking noise and a didn’t smell to pleasant when Hange pulled open the door. She climbed inside as Levi hovered by the door. It was dark inside, and Levi could only just make out the rows of nesting hens. Hange made quick work of checking for eggs, finding a few and placing them gently into a small basket she’d picked up from the door.  
‘Pass me the sack of feed.’ She said, Levi hefting the small sack up to her. 

Levi just waited, holding the door open to let the light in as Hange got to work. It was while he waited that he saw it out of the corner of his eye. The flash of white.  
He turned, looking for whatever had caught his eye but could only see the few brown chickens still fumbling about in the yard. He turned back to the door. Hange was just finishing up. Petting the dozing hens and telling them how good they were doing. Levi was about to tell her she was an idiot, that they couldn’t understand her when he saw the flash of white again.  
Turning he saw it at last. Standing amongst the chickens, it’s white feathers gleaming in the morning sun was a large goose. It stared at him.  
Levi stood stock still, the goose staring him down. Levi had heard about geese, about them being vicious. This goose didn’t look too friendly the way it seemed to glare at him.  
‘Hey grab this will you.’ Hange asked from behind him. Levi didn’t move. Not daring to look away from the bird.  
‘Levi?’ Hange asked, appearing beside him. The sack of feed in one arm, egg basket hooked onto the other. ‘Did you hear me?’  
Again Levi didn’t move. Not until he heard Hange’s snort of laughter.  
He turned to her, amusement all over her face.  
‘I didn’t think I’d ever see you square off to a goose.’ She said trying to hold in her laugh.  
‘I wasn’t. What are you talking about.’ He snapped back but he could still feel the beady eyes of the goose on him.  
‘Relax man, it’s just Zeke. He’s not gonna bite you.’ Hange assured him as she put the feed sack back in its place.  
‘I don’t trust it. Geese are shady animals.’  
Hange couldn’t contain her laugh after that. She cackled loudly, the chickens scattering at the sudden noise.  
‘And you call me an idiot.’ She said nudging into his side. ‘Come on, let’s go see the stables.’  
Levi glared at her but followed as she strolled away still laughing a little. He couldn’t help glancing back a couple of times to check on the goose, it hadn’t moved, still watching him as they walked away. Levi increased his pace. He didn’t trust that bird.

The stables were warm compared to the chilly air of the farm yard. A dim orange glow cast over the room from the low hanging lights. Levi had expected it to smell of horse shit but it was mostly a lingering smell of hay. He followed Hange as she walked along the stalls greeting the horses which stuck their heads over their doors. He had always been a little wary of the stupidly large animals but at least none of them stared at him.  
‘Thought I’d find you in here.’ Hange said spotting Nifa at coming out of a stall.  
‘Oh hey, just checking on my baby. She was a little unsettled when we first got here.’ Nifa explained indicating the horse which resided in the stall she just exited. Levi peered inside. Nifa’s horse wasn’t as big as some of the others, a deep chestnut colour.  
‘She okay now?’ Hange asked smiling fondly at the horse.  
‘Yeah, it’s just cos it’s been a while since we came up here. I’ll be taking her out later if you’re up for a ride?’ Nifa said.  
‘Yeah maybe, if not today then definitely at some point while we’re here.’ Hange told her.  
‘Do you ride?’ Nifa asked turning to Levi.  
‘No. I’ve never been on a horse in my life and I’d quite like it to stay that way.’  
‘Pfft, nonsense. Hange will show you. It’s easy, like riding a bike.’  
‘I highly doubt that.’  
Nifa just shrugged. ‘City boys are no fun.’  
Hange laughed lightly.

Levi wandered off as Hange and Nifa continued to chat. He was almost at the last stall when he heard a ping from his pocket. He fished out his phone to find a text from Mike.

_[ Milked any cows yet Old McDonald? ]_  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
[ Fuck you :) ]  
[ Ooh emojis, you must be having fun ;) ]  
[ I hope you choke on your food ]  
[ Oh trust me I’ll be choking but it won’t be on my food ;) enjoy the farm Ackerman. ] 

‘Fucking prick.’ Levi mumbled shoving his phone back into his pocket. He looked over to where Hange was still talking to Nifa, a bright smile on her face as she looked at her old friend. She looked so happy as Nifa doubled over laughing about something. It made him smile. He knew how worried she’d been about coming up here. To see her smiling and relaxed with her friend made things seem a little easier.   
He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the breath on the back of his neck. Crying out he jumped forward. Hange’s head snapping towards him. Levi turned to see a massive black horse gazing at him from the final stall. It’s long eyelashes fluttering as it looked at him.  
‘She’s beautiful isn’t she.’ Hange said coming over and reaching for the horse. Gently patting the beasts nose. ‘Her name is Isabelle.’  
Levi approached slowly. The horse was indeed magnificent. Jet black, coat gleaming and silky. It snuffled at Hange’s hand as she held a sugar cube out for her.  
‘You can pet her, she won’t bite. Probably the most docile thing in here.’ Hange said affectionately.  
Levi held out a hand tentatively. The mare sniffed at his fingers before licking at his open palm.  
‘Eurgh gross!’ Levi exclaimed pulling his hand back. Hange chuckled.  
‘She looking for once of these.’ She said pulling another sugar cube from the packet she’d brought over. Levi took it still feeling a little grossed out by the horse spit on his hand. But Hange smiled at him encouragingly and he held the cube out for the horse.  
‘On the palm of your hand, like this.’ Hange said taking his hand and positioning it palm up, the sugar cube in the centre. Levi willed his hand not to shake as he held it out for the horse.  
Isabelle snuffled at his hand taking the cube and he couldn’t help the smile that crept up on his face.  
Hange smiled at him fondly, handing him the pack of sugar cubes before wandering off to check on the other horses. For some reason Levi liked Isabelle. She was very beautiful, for a horse. He tentatively patted her on the neck as she nuzzled into his hand again. He laughed as the mare continued to search for more sugar cubes. There was something endearing about it and he couldn’t resist slipping another cube, then another, than another into his palm.  
‘If you don’t stop that you’ll give my horse diabetes.’ Hange said coming up behind him. Levi quickly withdrew his hand from the pack where he’d been about to pull another cube. He shifted guiltily.   
‘Sorry.’ He mumbled.  
‘Ah don’t listen to her, a couple o’ sugar cubes won’t kill her.’ Hange’s mom said as she walked into the stable. Her grey hair was tucked under a wooly hat, her cheeks flush from the cold air outside.  
‘A couple yeah sure.’ Hange interjected. ‘But that porker will seek out more and more unless you stop.’  
‘True. She has always been fond of treats that one.’ Alice said with a chuckle.   
Hange opened the stall door and went inside, Levi only just noticing the brush she had in one hand. He watched as she began brushing down the mare. Her glossy coat seeming to gleam under the amber light.  
It was strange to see Hange so calm as she methodically brushed. He was so used to seeing her bustling about in her office or lab, always trying to do twenty things at once. This was probably the most chilled out he’d ever seen her.  
‘I’m glad you were able to join us Levi.’ Alice said quietly as they both watched Hange.  
‘Thank you for having me.’  
‘You know a part of me thought she was making it up just to appease me.’ She said. ‘But seeing you two together made me realise how silly that was.’   
Levi didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t even been very ‘coupley’ or at least he didn’t think they had. As far as he knew they’d just been the same as always.  
‘My daughter has always been a bit different. You’ll understand how I worry, she was never one for making friends easily. Always a bit too awkward and loud. But she seems so comfortable around you, it makes me happy to see her this way.’  
Again Levi was at a loss for words. Maybe it was because they had been friends for a few years but he’d never thought of Hange struggling to make friends or being uncomfortable around people. She was always so uncaring and bold. The complete opposite of him. In all honesty they wouldn’t have even became friends if she hadn’t insisted on talking to him every time they crossed paths.  
Alice didn’t seem to need a reply from him though, she just patted him on the shoulder as she turned to leave adding with a soft smile;  
‘You should let her teach you to ride.’ 

***

The day had gone by so quickly. Hange had forgotten just how busy it was on the farm. She’d ended up helping out throughout the day, Levi always lingering to one side, never too far away. She wasn’t sure if it was genuine interest in what was going on or simply a way to avoid her family. Most likely the latter but she didn’t mind. It was nice having him around. Making the odd snide remark and keeping her laughing even when the cool air started making her fingers numb as she hauled hay bales to the stables.  
Dinner that night was quiet, her sisters having took the kids into town for the Christmas Fair. Just her, Levi, her mom and Granny. Hange was thankful that it was a little more chilled. She knew as the days went on her family would just get louder and louder. Especially with the kids getting more excited for Christmas.   
‘I just hope Tony makes it here in time or Johanna is going to be really upset.’ Hange said as Granny served dessert.  
‘If he doesn’t I’ll ring his damn neck. Missing the kids Christmas.’ Granny scoffed.  
‘He’s a selfish prick. I wouldn’t put it past him not to even care.’ Hange added.   
Hange had always disliked her brother-in-law. He was always more interested in his career than his family. He’d never really been there as Armin grew up and she doubted that would change when the twins arrived.  
‘His job is very demanding and he’s there when it matters the most.’ Her mom tried, though she didn’t seem convinced.  
‘Stop making excuses for him Alice. Hange has a demanding job but she’s still here.’ Granny added. Hange couldn’t help the rush of gratitude she felt for her grandmother at that. She’d never been one to brush off Hange’s job.  
‘Levi was is it that you do dear? Hange mentioned you work at the university as well.’ Her mom asked, changing the subject somewhat. Never wanting to get into an argument.  
‘Oh, I’m the Senior Administrator for the Science department.’ Levi told them.  
‘That sounds interesting.’  
‘It’s not.’ Hange said with a laugh.  
‘Hange!’  
‘No she’s right. It’s not interesting. It’s all paperwork and filing. Nothing exciting at all.’ Levi affirmed.   
‘It’s perfect for him though. Trust me, he loves filing.’ Hange said with a nudge to Levi, he just rolled his eyes at her. It was true though, she knew Levi loved his job. It was perfect for an over-organised neat freak like him. 

After dinner and hot chocolate by the fire, her Granny telling stories about when they were all kids, they made their way up to bed. It was a little less awkward than the night before. Levi a little less stiff as he lay beside her. She dread to think what he would have been like if he’d woken up in the middle of the night like she had. Woken up to find them both a lot closer than they should have been, they’d practically been curled up together. Hange can feel her cheeks warm at the thought. Levi had been so cute while he slept though, after the initial panic and moving back to her side of the bed as quickly as possible she hadn’t been able to help looking over at him. He looked so much more relaxed without the perpetual scowl he usual has on his face. All soft edges and pouty lips. It had been a struggle to resist brushing his hair back off his face.   
Shrugging those thoughts away she climbed into bed, her notebook in hand. Once again she was reminded how utterly domestic the whole thing was as Levi sat reading and she worked on her notes.

A soft knock on the door twenty minutes later had her jumping out of her skin.  
‘Hey are you two decent? The kids just wanted to say goodnight.’ Karla asked from the other side of the door.  
‘What? Of course we are!’ Hange cried, flushing slightly at her sister’s implications.  
The door creaked open and the two boys ran in. Eren dived straight onto the bed. The hood reindeer onesie slipping down over his eyes as he wriggled his way in-between her and Levi. Armin was a little more timid in his movements stumbling over slowly before climbing up onto Hange’s lap.   
‘Look at how cute you two look!’ Hange cooed. Armin sporting his own snowman onesie. ‘Did you enjoy the fair?’  
‘Yes! It was so good! Lots of lights and rides! And Auntie Johanna won us stuffed animals!’ Eren told them excitedly. Armin holding up the stuffed lobster he had clutched in one pudgy hand.  
‘Oh wow! Look at this Levi! A Christmas Lobster!’ Hange said grinning over at hime.  
‘Yeah it’s great.’ He replied, trying his best to seem interested.  
‘Armin cried on the big wheel!’ Eren declared.  
‘Nu uh! I didn’t Auntie! I didn’t!’ Armin insisted.  
‘You did so! He was scrunching up his face and hiding in momma’s coat!’   
‘Wasn’t!’  
Hange could just imagine it, Armin was always a little more wary of big things, whereas Eren was fearless to a point. Although she was sure Armin had plucked up all his courage just to go on the ride in the first place.  
‘I’m sure you were both very brave going on the big wheel. It’s very high, and only big boys can go up there, even if they’re a little scared at the top.’ Hange assured with a soft smile towards Armin. He beamed up at her.  
‘Okay now you two, why don’t you say goodnight and let Auntie and Levi get some sleep.’ Karla said from the doorway where she’d been leaning.  
‘G’night Uncle Levi! G’night Auntie!’ Eren said planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek and clambering over her legs and back to his mom.  
‘Goodnight.’ Armin whispered wrapping his arms around Hange’s neck softly before climbing down himself.  
‘Goodnight kiddos.’ Hange said waving as Karla steered them out of the door.  
‘Night guys, be safe.’ She added with a wink. Hange threw her an obscene gesture her way as Karla closed the door.  
Hange slumped back against her pillows, embarrassment flooding through her. Her sister was the worst. As if things weren’t already awkward enough. They sat quietly for a while, a weird tension filling the room.  
‘So um, Christmas lobster?’ Levi said after a short while and the tension broke in an instant.  
‘What? You’ve never seen a festive crustacean before?’ She asked trying not to laugh at his incredulous expression.  
‘You’re fucking crazy.’  
‘Maybe so.’  
Hange couldn’t hold her laugh after that as he rolled his eyes and laughed with her. It was weird how easy it was to fall back into that comfortable place with him. She would have still felt embarrassed and awkward with pretty much anyone else. But Levi had a way of breaking any tension and making her feel at ease.  
If anything her family at least seemed to be buying the whole ‘relationship’ thing. Even if they did insist on making suggestive remarks. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for the kudos and comments, they meant the world :)
> 
> And as always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you got all you wished for :)

The first thought Levi had open waking up was that he was uncomfortably hot. He suppressed a groan as he opened his eyes. The room was still dark, the sun having not come up yet. He very quickly found the source of heat. Hange was pressed right up against him, one arm thrown over his waist. His heart seemed to stop. How had they ended up like this _again._  
It had been bad enough the previous morning, waking up practically curled up together. Levi had never moved so quickly in his life. Jumping out of bed and running out the room as fast as he could. He had thought making sure he was sleeping as far away as physically possible last night would have helped, apparently not.  
Willing his heart to slow from the panicked rate it had increased to Levi carefully lifted Hange’s arm from his waist. Hange stirred slightly and Levi froze. Thankfully she didn’t wake and Levi was able to slip out of bed unnoticed.

‘Good morning, tea?’  
‘Please.’ Levi replied as he entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, freshly showered and heart-rate back to normal. Levi sank into a seat at the large table as Hange’s grandmother poured him a cup of tea. He took it gratefully. They’d made plans to go into town today and Levi was looking forward to getting off the farm.  
‘The temperature is dropping. We might even get some snow before Christmas night.’ Granny said joining him at the table.  
‘Oh great. Just what I need.’ Levi grumbled. He hated being cold. Why the hell did he agree to this? He could’ve stayed home in his nice warm apartment.  
Granny laughed.  
‘I’m sure you’ll survive. The bad winter doesn’t usually hit us until January or February. Doubt we’ll get more than an inch or so.’ She assured him, Levi didn’t feel much better.  
Hange shuffled in not long after. Her hair still wet from her own shower. At least she was sticking to their deal of regular bathing. She slumped into the seat beside him. Granny automatically getting up and pouring her a mug of coffee from the pot.  
‘You still heading into town today?’ Granny asked.  
‘Yeah, I want to show Levi around a little.’ Hange said through a yawn.  
‘Hmm, in other words you want to go to the bookstore.’ She said giving Levi a knowing smile. Hange just grinned.

The drive into town wasn’t very long. Levi vaguely remembered passing through on their way up to the farm. The cobbled streets lined with little shops and cafes. Farmlands on one side, the never ending forest on the other. It took a little while to find somewhere to park but soon enough they were making their way onto the busy main street.  
They’d barely had a chance to look in the window of the first show when they heard someone bellowing Hange’s name.  
‘Hange Zoe by the gods!’ An old woman around the same age as her grandmother waved over at them.  
‘Oh it’s one of the ladies from Granny’s knitting club.’ Hange explained as the woman approached.  
‘It’s nice to see you Edna.’ Hange said as the woman enveloped her in a hug.  
‘And you my dear, Lillian said you were coming up for the holiday and that you were bringing a friend.’ Edna said eying up Levi.  
‘Yeah this is Levi, m-my boyfriend.’ Hange stumbled over the words, her cheeks flushing slightly. Levi himself felt a little awkward at being introduced as such, but he guessed that was the whole point of him being her. He slipped his arm around her waist lightly, Hange stiffened slightly but quickly relaxed into the touch.  
‘Nice to meet you ma’am.’ Levi said.  
‘Oh I like this one, very charming.’  
Hange snorted.  
‘Sure he is.’ She said smirking at Levi.  
‘I’ll have to tell your grandmother that I saw you. She’s been talking about you coming all week.’  
‘I’ll be she has.’

They made small talk for a short while, Edna questioning them on how they met and what not, before excusing themselves.  
‘Thank god we got away, that woman could talk the back legs off a donkey.’ Hange said as they slipped into a small gift shop.  
‘What is it with old ladies and gossiping?’ Levi said browsing the little trinkets. He’d promised to bring his niece something back.  
‘God knows but that knitting club is less knitting more talking about everyone in town’s business. They’l have a field day talking about us.’ Hange said. ‘What about this?’  
Levi eyed the small porcelain horse she held up.  
‘Maybe.’  
He continued searching for a little while before stopping beside the plushies.  
‘Does this look familiar to you?’ He asked holding up a stuffed chicken, trying his best not to smile as Hange rolled her eyes.  
‘Wow so funny I can barely contain myself.’ She said dryly taking the chicken from him.  
‘Really the likeness is uncanny.’  
‘Doris was a much cuter chicken thank you very much.’  
‘I still can’t believe you had a pet chicken.’ Levi said turning back to the plushies, toying between the cow and pig.  
‘I raised her from a chick. Dad gave her to me to try and coax me outside and away from my books. It sort of worked.’ Hange told him. ‘As she grew up she would follow me around everywhere. I even snuck her into school once cos she’d followed me down the lane.’  
Levi could just picture little Hange with her backpack being trailed my the chicken on her way to school.  
‘Got into so much trouble with my teacher when they noticed her.’ She said smiling as she plucked the cow plushy from the shelf and handed it to Levi, essentially making the decision for him. He paid and they headed out.  
‘What did your parent’s say about it?’ He asked as they made their way down the busy street.  
‘Dad thought it was hilarious. Mom not so much.’ Hange said a sad smile on her face. ‘Dad always thought stuff like that was funny. He laughed so hard and snuck me cookies after dinner even when Mom said I wasn’t allowed dessert.’  
‘What happened, to your dad I mean?’  
Levi knew her dad had passed away a few years ago. She had never really spoke about it though, at least not to him.  
‘Heart attack. One day he was out bring in the cattle and his heart just went. It was quick and there was nothing anyone could have done.’ She told him, the pain of loss still visible in her eyes. Levi took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
They continued to walk, Levi not letting go of her hand and it was a good thing. He had just been about to suggest they get some lunch when someone called Hange’s name again.  
‘Hello Mrs Lee.’ Hange said to the woman who crossed the street to greet them.  
‘Well well well, I didn’t dare believe it when your sister told me.’ The woman said as she eyed their clasped hands.  
‘Levi this is Mrs Lee she works in the bakery, and is one of my Mom’s closest friends.’ Hange said by way of introduction.  
‘Your mom must be awfully happy to see you finally have a man Hange dear. She was just saying not to long ago that we should set you and my Jonathon up.’ Mrs Lee said and Levi was reminded of the threat of blind dates that Hange had told him about on the drive up.  
‘Haha yeah.’ Hange said shifting awkwardly beside him.  
‘My Jonathon is such a lovely boy. I’m sure he’d be willing to take you on if things don’t work out with this one.’  
Levi felt annoyance flair up inside him. Who the hell was this woman? Take her on? Hange wasn’t some inconvenience that needed to be handled.  
‘Well that won’t be necessary, as you can see. Now if you’d excuse us we were just heading for some lunch. It was very nice meeting you.’ Levi said stiffly before pulling Hange along with him. They left the woman looking a bit put out and Levi was sure he’d came off as rude but he honestly didn’t give a shit. 

It wasn’t until they were sat in a small cafe that Hange spoke again.  
‘I hate that woman. Interfering cow.’ She said. ‘Thank you, for what you said.’  
‘You don’t have to thank me, she was being rude as fuck.’ He assured her.  
‘True. I will never understand why my mom is friends with her.’  
‘Hange?’  
They both looked up from their menus to see a waiter, maybe a few years younger than them stood at their table.  
‘Oh hi Joshua.’ Hange said smiling up at him.  
‘How’ve you been?’ The boy, Joshua, asked.  
‘Good and you? Still studying medicine?’ Hange asked.  
‘Yep, just home for the holidays. Of course Dad roped me into covering a few shifts while I’m here.’ He said with a laugh.  
‘Sounds about right. Mom’s already had me helping out.’  
‘They seem to forget it’s meant to be a break. Anyway, what can I get y’all?’  
They gave their orders and Joshua disappeared.  
‘So it’s true what they say about small towns then.’ Levi said taking a sip of his drink.  
‘What’s that?’  
‘That everyone knows everyone.’  
‘Haha yeah pretty much.’  
Joshua at least didn’t feel the need to pry into their lives. Bringing their food and leaving them to it. Levi was glad. It had been weird having Hange talk about them as a couple. He had expected to get a break from that in town, but it had been worse than when they were back at the house. Hange’s family at least somewhat distracted by other things.  
At least people seemed to believe them, and if it got back to Hange’s family nothing would be out of place.

After lunch Hange indeed took him to the bookshop. The old man who owned it another of the many people who seemed to know Hange and her family. He at least Levi could understand after being told how she spent most afternoons in the dusty old shop. They were in there almost an hour before he had to practically drag her out, reminding her they had to be home in time for dinner.

********

Their time in town had been nice, even with the unpleasant encounter with Martha Lee. Hange had been so thankful for Levi stepping in. The woman had a way of making her feel so worthless, like she was some problem that needed to be handled. She had been on the receiving end of Levi’s snappy retorts many times but nothing like the way he had spoken to Mrs Lee. It had been bordering on rude. It had made her feel sort of good, to have him stick up for her like that.  
All in all it had been a good day though and Hange wasn’t going to let one bad thing ruin it. They had had a nice lunch and she’d taken him to her favourite bookstore. 

Back at home Levi had disappeared upstairs and she’d been left to help prepare dinner with Johanna. Armin was sat at the table happily colouring. Hange glanced over at him fondly. The boy really was no bother unlike Eren who needed constant attention and entertainment.  
‘So how was your little trip into town?’ Johanna asked handing Hange a plate to set out.  
‘Good. Saw a few people, had some lunch, Levi got a cute cow plushie for his niece.’ Hange told her.  
‘Sounds nice. Heard Granny on the phone with Edna just before you got in. She seemed very interested in you in Levi.’  
‘Oh yeah she was quizzing us.’ Hange said with a laugh.  
‘You’ll be the hot gossip of the knitting club.’  
‘Probably.’  
‘You must have been acting a lot differently then you have been here for her to be so enthralled in your relationship.’  
Hange stilled.  
‘What d’you mean by that?’ She asked fear thrumming through her.  
‘Well it’s just you aren’t exactly ‘close’ anyone would’ve thought he was just a friend popping round for dinner.’ Johanna said with shrug.  
Shit. Johanna was doubting their act, if she said something to their mother it could all fall apart. Hange went back to the stove, checking the food to buy herself some time. What was she supposed to say?  
‘Well Levi isn’t exactly one for PDA.’ Hange said which wasn’t far from the truth. Levi wasn’t a touchy-feely type of person. He didn’t even like hugs from his friends all that much.  
‘You two didn’t even sit together last night. Mom mentioned it, said it was weird that you were on the couch and he was in the armchair.’  
Hange hadn’t even considered it. She’d thought last night had been fine. They’d sat with her mom and Granny just chatting and drinking hot chocolate. She hadn’t seen it as a problem that Levi had sat in the old armchair instead of next to her on the couch.  
‘What difference does that make? Surely we don’t need to be next to each other 24/7.’ Hange retorted.  
‘Woah I’m not saying accusing you of anything!’  
‘It sounds like you are.’  
‘And what would that be exactly?’ Johanna asked eyebrows raised.  
‘I dunno.’  
Hange’s heart was racing. She felt cornered like her sister was purposely trying to get at her. Thankfully Armin spoke up just then and broke the building tension between the two.  
‘Auntie look! I drawed my lobster!’ He said waving his drawing at Hange. She went over forcing a smile onto her face.  
‘Oh it’s lovely Armin. You want me to put it up on the fridge for everyone to see?’ She asked, Johanna thankfully going back to salad she was preparing.  
Armin shook his head.  
‘No?’  
‘It’s for you and Levi. For your house.’ Armin said.  
‘Oh. Thank you, but me and Levi don’t live together.’ Hange explained.  
‘Why not?’  
‘Well we’ve only been dating a little while. Things like that don’t happen til later.’  
‘Okay.’ Armin said sounding a little dejected.  
‘Levi does visit a lot though. So I can still put it up in my house and then whenever he comes over he’ll be able to see it.’ That seemed to placate him enough to bring the smile back to his face.  
‘Why don’t you go wash up for dinner Armin.’ Johanna said then.  
Hange had a feeling she wanted to carry on their conversation but thankfully just as Armin skipped out the kitchen noise from the front door could be heard and the others came in.

Hange couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched through dinner. Maybe she was just being paranoid but after Johanna had mentioned it Hange hadn’t been able to shake it off. When she thought about it maybe Johanna was right, they weren’t exactly acting like a couple. Not like how Karla and Derek were sitting pressed close together laughing together. How they always touched each other absent-mindedly. There was nothing she could do about it right now though. Armin had planted himself in-between them at the table, like Eren he seemed quite taken with Levi. It was cute. She would just have to make sure they sat together after dinner. Show Johanna how wrong she was.

Everyone was sat in the in the lounge, Eren and Armin on the floor arguing with Derek about which Christmas movie to watch, when Hange and her mom went in carrying trays laden with mugs of hot chocolate and Christmas cookies. After making sure everyone had some and the kids finally decided on a movie they all settled down. Hange was thankful Levi had chosen to sit in the extra large armchair, easily big enough for them both. He seemed a little surprised when Hange squeeze her self in beside him but didn’t comment. Hange could feel Johanna’s eyes on her but she ignored it. Laying her legs over Levi’s lap and proceeding to steal one of his cookies instead. He scowled at her but again said nothing. She could feel how stiff he sat with her so close and she felt guilty. Maybe she should have talked to him first? Then again they hadn’t really had time. Levi had insisted yet again in helping with the clear up after dinner and Hange had went out with Karla to check on the horses before they settled in for the night.  
Hange tried to push down the guilty feeling and to relax, she wasn’t exactly feeling the most comfortable herself. Not used to be curled up with anyone and especially not in front of her whole family. She saw Karla give her a wink from where she was sat on the floor with the kids. At least she didn’t seem to be doubting them.  
It took a little while but eventually Levi began to relax beside her, he even went as far as wrapping one arm around her waist. It was weird how not weird it was once they both relaxed into it. Hange curling herself into him slightly, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie. It felt nice to be snuggled up together like that.

At some point she must have drifted off. The comfort and warmth of sitting nestled together in the big puffy chair lulling her into sleep. Levi shook her gently.  
‘Hey Four Eyes, wake up.’ He said as she stirred. Opening her eyes she could see the rest of the family getting up and heading off to bed. Eren out for the count in Karla’s arms, Armin dozily following his mom out of the room. He gave Hange and Levi a little wave and a mumbled ‘g’night’ as he passed. Hange smiled softly at him before finally turning to Levi who was evidently waiting for her to get up.  
‘Sorry.’ She mumbled clambering off him. She stumbled slightly in her still drowsy state and Levi grabbed her hips to steady her.  
‘You’re a liability.’ He said standing beside her. Stifling a yawn she just smiled at him before bidding her mom goodnight and following the others up to bed. Levi’s hand a comforting weight at the base of her spine. Sure it was just there to make sure her sleepy self didn’t fall on the stairs but it felt nice.

*******

Levi lay awake staring up at the ceiling. Hange had pretty much fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Not fully awake from when she’d fell asleep in his lap. And that had been the problem. Hange curled up in his lap sleeping as they watched a movie with her family had felt too comfortable. At first Levi had been surprised when she had squeezed into the chair beside him and proceeded to drape her legs across his but he supposed this was what couples did. They sat together. He could see Karla sat at Derek’s feet leaning his legs, one hand curled around his ankle. This was the same. Just two people sitting close with each other. It wasn’t something Levi was used to though. That kind of intimacy was not something he really partook in. He had been thrown by how okay he felt by it at least once he had relaxed.  
It was all that he could think about as he lay there staring up at the ceiling. All he could think about was how nice it felt to have her in his arms. How nice it felt when she rested her chin on his shoulder. How nice it felt when she wrapped her arm around him as she dozed off.  
Hange snuffled in her sleep beside him and he glanced over at her. Something inside him itched to reach for her but he resisted. Instead turning back to face the ceiling. 

He lay for a few minutes longer, sleep still beyond his grasp before giving up and slipping out of bed as quietly as possible. The thought of some tea to help calm his nerves on his mind.  
However it would he would find he wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping when he reached the kitchen. Hange’s grandmother was sat at the table, her own cup of tea grasped in her wrinkled hands. She looked up as Levi entered the room giving him a warm smile.  
‘Trouble sleeping?’ She said taking the pot that stood in the middle of the table and pouring him a cup.  
‘Yeah a bit.’ He said sitting opposite her, taking the tea with a small smile.  
They sat quietly for a little while, each lost in their own thoughts before Granny spoke up again.  
‘It’s good your here. There’s been a lot less arguing this year.’ She said.  
Levi hummed in agreement. Hange had said she usually fought a lot with her mom but he’d seen nothing like that since they arrived.  
‘Alice means well but she can be a little overbearing. Feels the need to meddle in everyone’s business.’ She continued.  
‘Hange has mentioned it gets a little too much sometimes.’ He replied unsure how much he should say.  
‘Hmm, I think that’s an understatement. Alice wants the best for her girls, and to her that means a husband and children. She doesn’t really understand that not everyone wants that. My Hange isn’t like that, she’s always been very driven when it comes to her research.’  
‘Tell me about it. It’s hard to get her out of the damn lab to eat sometimes.’ He said with a laugh.  
‘That doesn’t surprise me at all. When she was little she would spend hours and hours cooped up in her room reading and scribbling in her notebooks. Always coming up with crazy theories about all sorts of things. I could never keep up with her.’  
‘I don’t think anyone can.’  
‘No probably not.’ Granny said a fond smile on her lips as she took a sip of tea.  
Again they fell into a comfortable silence. Levi could see how much Hange’s grandmother cared for her. Could see why Hange had wanted to make her happy. Hange had never told him what exactly caused her ill health but Levi could see it now, that worn down look that only someone struggling with a long term illness had. As they sat there drinking their tea Levi could only hope that this woman who cared so deeply for her family, for his friend would make some miraculous recovery.  
‘I’m glad she has you y’know.’  
Levi looked up as Granny spoke again.  
‘She needs people like you, who accept her for who she is, even with all her quirks. Hange was always been a bit of an oddball as a kid.’  
‘She still is.’ Levi interjected. Granny snorted and it was so like Hange he was thrown slightly.  
‘Yes, yes she but she has a good heart. I’ve always had a bit of a soft spot for her so seeing how happy she’s been these past few days has been wonderful.’  
Levi could only smile at that. He was glad she was happy, it made him happy to hear it. He smiled into his cup as he drank the rest of his tea.  
‘I should get back to bed.’ He said putting his cup back onto the saucer.  
‘Hmm that’s probably a good idea. Goodnight Levi.’  
‘Goodnight.’

As he lay once again staring up at the ceiling the conversation he’d just had played in his mind. The thought that Hange had perhaps been unhappy in past years as she visited her family. He was glad that he could ease that a little, make things easier for her. Glancing over at her sleeping form he couldn’t help smiling again, she deserved to be happy and if he could help in any small way, even if it was through a ridiculous charade like this, he would do it without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the comments & kudos they mean the world
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> I'd originally planned to be posting the final chapter today, but sadly it didn't really work out that way.  
> I hope you all don't mind still reading a Christmas story even though the holidays are well and truly over now. Plus as you may have noticed I've added the total amount of chapters now I know for sure where things are going, so only three more to go after this.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope the new year brings good things and happiness to you all :)

Levi was forced back out onto the farm the next day and he wasn’t particularly happy about it. The weather was definitely getting worse, he could see his own breathe rising before him as he walked across the yard, boots crunching loudly on the gravel. He buried his hands further into his pockets hoping whatever they were doing would be done quickly.  
Hange was a few steps ahead a piece of toast still in her hand as she rambled away to Karla. Levi watched as she chatted animatedly, hands gesturing wildly. Thoughts of the previous night still lingering in the back of his mind.  
‘We just need to get them inside, the cold is really setting in now and they can’t be outside all day.’ Karla said as they approached the small field. Levi eyed the field warily. He’d already had another encounter with the goose as they left the house. The bird honking at him as he’d stepped out into the yard. At that thought he looked over his shoulder making sure the beast was still by the farm house. He relaxed a little at the site of white feathers lingering by the farmhouse door. It still didn’t make him any less unsure at whatever animal Hange was gonna make him face today.  
He came to a stop at the fence beside Hange and Karla. Peering into the muddy area he could see them. Two massive pigs.  
‘How long has mom had them?’ Hange asked.  
‘Seven month I think? She’s planning on getting a boar in the new year and breeding.’ Karla explained.  
‘Saddlebacks yeah?’  
‘Yup.’  
Levi assumed that was some type of pig but he didn’t really know what they were talking about. The two big were black with a thick white band wrapping around their middle. He turned at the sound of the gate creaking open loudly.  
‘Don’t worry you can just wait there Shorty.’ Hange said with a smirk. He hated that she knew how nervous the animals made him.  
‘It’s fine. I can handle a damn pig.’ He said defiantly following them through the gate.

Hange and Karla headed straight for the pigs, Levi hanging back cautiously. They were supposed to lead them over to the small hut at the other end of the field. He watched as they slowly approached the animals, spreading their arms wide to herd them towards the hut. One move automatically with their guidance, the other however chose not to. It ran from them. Skirting them until it stood a few feet away.  
‘We’ll get her in a minute. It’ll be easier if we go one at a time.’ Karla said, Hange nodding as they kept their focus on the more willing pig.  
It didn’t take them long to herd it into the hut. The pig apparently more than happy to go into the warmer interior.  
The more tricky part was the remaining pig.  
Levi continued to watch lingering by the fence as Hange and Karla approached the skittish pig slowly but each time the got near it scooted away.  
‘Oh for gods sake. Stupid bloody animal, come on!’ Hange cried as the pig evaded them yet again. It rounded Hange’s outstretched arms grunting away as it trotted closer to Levi.  
‘This isn’t working.’ Karla added.  
‘No shit. Levi we’re gonna need your help after all.’ Hange said turning to him.  
‘What d’you expect me to do?’  
‘Come at her from that angle, draw her in towards us.’ Hange told him. It didn’t sound like a very good plan but Levi did as he was asked anyway.  
Slowly he approached the pig, taking careful steps in the thick mud. He was about two feet away from it when the pig looked up, and that’s when it all went wrong.  
One minute Levi was on his feet, the next the pig was coming right for him. As Hange came in from the left the pig shot away and right into Levi. Having 250kg of pig smashing into him was definitely not what Levi had wanted for the day. The pig barged into him sending him face first into the mud. He could hear yelling and the grunts of the pig above him but didn’t move. He couldn’t move. The force of the pig’s hefty weight slamming into him had knocked the wind from his lungs. He lay sprawled in the mud for a few minutes, only moving enough to allow himself room to breathe.

Embarrassment flooded through him but eventually he realised he couldn’t just lie in the mud and hope it swallowed him alive. Levi groaned and pushed himself up. It was then that he heard the stifled laugh. He wiped the mud from his eyes, opening them to see Hange looking down at him. He could see the strain on her face as she tried to hold in the grin.  
He glared up at her.  
‘Not a word.’ He said staggering to his feet. Over her shoulder he could see Karla and one of the farm hands closing the hut door. Apparently while he’d been in the mud they’d managed to get the pig inside.  
He was covered head to foot in thick mud. It was cold and it smelled bad.  
‘You should probably go get cleaned up.’ He heard Karla say as she approached.  
‘No shit.’ He retorted.  
‘No thankfully it’s just mud.’ Hange said before bursting into laughter, unable to hold back any longer.  
‘Fuck you.’ Levi spat before turning tail and storming off towards the house.

*******

‘I’ve never seen something so funny in my entire life.’  
Hange was sat in the little coffee shop in town with Nifa telling her about the morning’s Pig Incident. She’d left Levi in a huff back at home.  
‘I wish I’d seen it. Nothing more humorous than watching city folk in the wild.’ Nifa said with a laugh of her own. Hange had barely been able to contain herself as she’d watched Levi hit the ground. It was as though it had happened in slow motion. One minute he was coming up behind the pig as Karla had came at it from the front. The next the pig had bolted, running straight into him and sending him flying.  
‘Our friends back home are gonna love it when I tell them. They were dying at the thought of me bringing him here in the first place.’ Hange said picking up her coffee for another sip.  
‘He really isn’t the outdoorsy type is he?’  
‘Not in the slightest. I was actually surprised he agreed to come.’ She told her, which had been the truth. When Levi had agreed she’d been so surprised. Not only cos the whole situation was crazy but because she would be taking him so out of his comfort zone. He hadn’t even taken that much persuading and truthfully it meant more to her than she could say.  
‘I like him though. You two are cute together.’ Nifa said with a grin.  
Hange just huffed a laugh taking another sip of coffee so she wouldn’t have to respond.  
‘It’s funny though, I’ve never seen you like this all loved up.’  
‘Pfft I’m not.’  
‘You’re not?’ Nifa asked with a raised brow.  
‘I mean, I’m.. I dunno, shut up.’ Hange said a little flustered. She wasn’t loved up. They weren’t even acting all that differently except for the previous night where she’d curled up with him while watching the movie. There was nothing ‘loved up’ about them. It was all fake. Nifa was just messing with her surely.  
‘Haha sure, that blush is telling me otherwise.’ Nifa said smirking. Hange balled up her napkin and threw it at her but Nifa just dodged it and laughed.

They did some last minute shopping in town before heading back. Nifa needing a couple of things and Hange just happy to spend a little more time with her old friend. It had been so long since she’d seen Nifa, they’d grown up together, Nifa’s parents owning the farm next to theirs. But the past couple of years Nifa either hadn’t came home for Christmas or her family had went to her place in the neighbouring town. So it was nice to spend actual time with her and not just getting updates on her life through social media.  
Thankfully they hadn’t ran anyone they knew unlike the previous day. She really couldn’t be bothered with more of that. They’d been able to catch up on all the things going on in their lives as Nifa shopped and Hange had even found a perfect gift for Levi in a little antique store hidden down a back lane. They’d been walking back to the car when she’d spotted it in the window and even though she already had his gift wrapped neatly in her bag she’d had to get it.

Opening the front door after Nifa had dropped her off Hange was engulfed by the smell of freshly baked bread and the warmth of the house. She quickly pulled off her hat and scarf, hanging her coat up before heading into the kitchen. Her mom and Granny were stood making dinner. A large pot of soup bubbling away.  
‘You’re back just in time. It’s almost ready.’ Granny said as Hange greeted them.  
‘It smells amazing and I’m starving.’ Hange said. ‘I’ll just go drop by bags upstairs and wash up.’  
But before she made it to the stairs she was distracted by the sound of Levi’s voice from the lounge.  
‘You need to cut it straighter.’ He was saying. Confused and curious Hange crept over to the doorway.  
Sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree was Levi and Eren. Wrapping paper and ribbon all around them. Levi’s face was the epitome of frustration as he watched Eren carefully cut the paper. Hange couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face as she watched them. Levi guiding Eren as he attempted to wrap a small box.  
‘Momma is gonna love it.’ Eren said giddily as he fiddled with the sticky tape.  
‘She will and she’ll be so proud you wrapped it all by yourself.’ Levi told him.  
Eren bounced on his knees as he grinned up at Levi. It was such a cute sight seeing Levi like this, helping Eren even though she knew it must be killing him to hold back. Levi liked things done a particular way and hated any kind of mess. Seeing him surrounded by a mess of ribbon and Eren’s haphazard way of doing things was almost comical. He was full of patience though as Eren fumbled with the tape and ribbon and she was filled with a rush of affection for her friend. 

As she headed upstairs Hange wondered how Levi had came to be the one helping Eren wrap his Christmas gift. When she’d left he’d been in a foul mood as he sat on their bed reading. He’d cleaned up and redressed before she’d made it back inside. He had originally meant to come into town with her and Nifa but had changed his mind after the morning’s embarrassment.  
Maybe he’d just been in the room at the time Eren had decided he needed help, or more likely her nephew had sought Levi out. For some reason the kids loved him, Eren especially, always wanting to sit next to him at meal times. They didn’t even seem bothered with how awkward he was around them. It gave Hange a warm feeling, knowing her family liked him.

Hange was just done washing up when Levi appeared on the upstairs landing, ushering Eren towards his and Armin’s shared room, a neatly wrapped gift clutched in his small hands.  
‘Look Auntie! Levi helped me wrap it!’ Eren said excitedly showing her the gift.  
‘Oh wow! Looks just as though one of Santa’s elves did it!’ Hange replied enthusiastically.  
Eren beamed at her.  
‘Okay now go and hide it so your mom won’t find it and wash up for dinner.’ Levi told him. Surprisingly Eren did as he was told in an instant where usually he’d make a fuss. He must really like Levi to do that.  
‘Have fun in town?’ Levi asked they both headed back downstairs.  
‘Yeah we just grabbed coffee and I helped Nifa get her last bits of shopping done.’ She told him thankful he was in a better mood.  
They reached the bottom of the stairs together only to be met with Karla shrieking at them.  
‘Wait! You can’t just walk away!’ She cried, eyes gleaming with mischief.  
‘What are you talking about?’ Hange asked.  
‘What’s going on, who’s yelling?’ Joahnna said appearing from the kitchen Armin at her heels.  
‘They were just gonna ignore it and I didn’t spend all that time fixing it up there for it to be ignored!’ Karla said, it was only then that Hange looked up.  
Dread filled her at the sight of the white berries nestled between green leaves, _mistletoe._  
How was she going to get out of this? Had that mistletoe been there all along? How had she not noticed it? It seemed to draw all eyes now that she was aware of it. Oh god they were going to have to do this, there was no way of avoid it. Her mom and Granny had appeared in the kitchen doorway now as well watching the scene unfold. She snuck a glance at Levi who was also eying the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.  
‘Well?’ Karla said with a smirk.  
‘Really? This is stupid.’ Hange tried feeling her cheeks warm.  
‘It’s tradition!’ Karla insisted.  
‘Come on don’t be shy!’  
Hange wanted to argue but she didn’t know how. They couldn’t exactly refuse to kiss, why would they need to? It would just look suspicious and Johanna had already questioned her.  
‘This so pointless.’ Hange mumbled finally looking at Levi. She couldn’t read the look on his face but then he shrugged.  
‘Hurry up dinner is ready.’ Someone said.  
‘Dinner can wait.’ Someone else replied but Hange wasn’t really aware of who, she was too busy trying to get her head around the fact she was about to kiss Levi.  
She could do this. It was just a kiss. It was nothing. She swallowed hard and went for it.

It was just a chaste press of her lips against his, his hand on her hip an anchor as she leaned in. It was over in an instant and they were pulling back. Levi giving her hip a small squeeze before stepping off the bottom step and heading towards the kitchen, completely ignore her sister’s whoops and wolf whistles. Hange rolled her eyes at them and tried to play off the whole thing as nothing even though she knew her face must be like a tomato.  
She had just kissed Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)
> 
> And as always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update, being back at work has thrown me a little.  
> But it's here and I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be as long a wait next time.

The steam rising from his cup left a hazy cloud through his vision as he stared out of the kitchen window to the yard beyond. Chickens littered the ground, pecking and clucking about like chickens do. Levi watched them, his mind elsewhere. He’d barely slept all night. Tossing in turning with thoughts he really didn’t want to have, shouldn’t have, running a mock in his brain. He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes. The scene playing out before him for what had to be the millionth time.   
Hange had kissed him.  
When he’d realised what her sister was talking about panic had shot through him. Not only at the thought of the act alone but in doing so in front of her family. But the real panic had been not because he hadn’t wanted to do it, but because he had. He quickly realised that it wasn’t the thought of kissing Hange that was the issue. It was the thought of kissing her for the first time in front of an audience. His stomach seemed to squirm at the memory of it again and he took another sip of tea his eyes returning to the window.  
The thing was Levi wasn’t even sure why he’d been okay with it. Was it because they were friends? Was it because it was something he’d been expecting due to their arrangement? Or was it something else? Something he really wasn’t sure he wanted to address. Something that might have been sitting at the back of his mind for a time much longer than he’d admit. Something that had been pulled to the forefront with full force since he’d arrived in this house.

The sound of light footsteps brought him out of his stupor as Armin entered the kitchen, his lobster plushie clutched tightly in one chubby hand.  
‘Hello.’ He said quietly and Levi smiled at him in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. The boy was a lot shyer than Eren, only tending to talk or be around Levi when others were. He could see a lot of Hange in him though. His innate curiosity and intelligence shining through.  
Cautiously Armin walked forward and pulled out the chair beside Levi, climbing up somewhat haphazardly until he was sat beside Levi. The lobster now planted on his small lap.  
‘Do you want some breakfast?’ Levi asked.Armin shook his head.  
Levi took another sip of his tea unsure of what to do with the boy sat beside him. They sat quietly for a little while. Levi finishing his tea, Armin fiddling with the plushie in his lap, but strangely it didn’t feel awkward. Levi had the feeling if Armin had something to say he would say it, and he did just that a few moments later.  
‘It’s Christmas Eve.’ Armin said in a small voice.  
‘Yes it is.’  
‘Santa comes tonight.’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Will my daddy come as well?’ He asked looking up at Levi.   
There was hope but also fear on the boy’s face. Levi couldn’t imagine what must be going through his mind with his father’s absence. Hange had told him on their drive up that her brother-in-law was often away working but was usually here the week of Christmas. It had been one of the things she was apprehensive about. The fact that he’d chosen to work instead had been a big unspoken problem over the past few days. Careful whispers spoken amongst them all out of earshot of both Armin and Johanna. No one was happy about the situation and Levi understood why, he knew all to well what it was like to have an absent parent.  
‘I’m sure he will. He knows it’s an important day and is no doubt rushing here right now to spend it with everyone.’ Levi assured him.  
Armin smiled up at him, a little of the uncertainty and fear lifting.  
‘Can I have some juice?’ He said in response and Levi was glad his words had quelled the boy’s fear at least a little.  
‘Sure, apple or orange?’

They were mid-way through lunch when Levi’s words came true. Levi had spent the morning helping Hange wrap the Christmas gifts for her family. She’d given him the excuse that she’d ‘forgotten’ to wrap them before they left home but he knew she’d done it on purpose so he’d help her now. Lunch had been filled with Eren talking excitedly about what Santa might bring him when the sound of the front door opening had all heads turning towards the entrance hall.  
‘Daddy!’ Armin had screamed dropping his fork and practically throwing himself off his chair before running to the man stood in the doorway.  
He was tall, much taller than Levi, some may have found it intimidating but living around trees like Erwin and Mike had left Levi unfazed. He got up with the others to greet the man. Armin was chatting away animatedly to his father. Brandishing the lobster plushie with enthusiasm. The man barely took any notice and it irked Levi, and apparently Hange as well as she came up beside him.  
‘He isn’t even listening to him. What an ass.’ She whispered to Levi and he was inclined to agree. Armin thankfully didn’t seem to notice. After they all greeted Tony and Levi was introduced they headed back into the kitchen. Alice insisting she make something to eat for Tony.   
‘If we’d known you were on your way we would have waited.’ She said as she made up a sandwich.  
‘Yeah it would have been nice to know.’ Johanna added sharply.  
‘I wanted it to be a surprise.’ Tony said.  
‘Look daddy I did a drawing!’ Armin said appearing at his father’s side.  
‘What is it?’ Tony asked as he peered at the scrap of paper Armin had scrawled on.  
‘It’s a Christmas lobster!’ Armin told him excitedly.  
‘Lobsters aren’t Christmassy kid.’ He replied with a laugh and a roll of his eyes.  
Armin’s face fell and Levi felt Hange shift beside him.  
‘He got his lobster at a Christmas Fair, therefore it’s a Christmas lobster.’ Hange said glaring at Tony. Levi had never seen her like this, usually Hange was pretty chill always laughing stuff off.  
‘Sure whatever. That sandwich ready Alice?’ Tony said with a shrug.  
‘How was the drive up?’ Karla asked changing the subject.  
‘Okay, of course some stupid woman driver had rear ended someone on the freeway though.’ He said taking the sandwich that Alice brought to him, without thanks Levi noted.  
‘Oh I hope no one was hurt.’ Alice said returning to her seat pulling Armin into her lap.  
‘I’m sure they were mom.’ Karla assured her.  
‘If that idiot hadn’t been on the road it would’ve been better. She shouldn’t be allowed to drive.’  
‘Of course not, cos us girls are too stupid for that right?’ Hange snapped.  
Johanna shot her a warning look.  
‘Ah don’t start with your feminist bullshit again Hange. No one cares.’ Tony shot back.  
‘Tony the kids are here! Don’t swear.’ Johanna said but again the man just shrugged.  
‘The airports must be so busy this time of year. You must’ve been run off your feet.’ Alice said, again trying to ease the growing tension.  
‘It wasn’t that bad. A few extra flights but I handle it.’   
‘Yeah must’ve been so draining for you flicking on that autopilot switch.’ Hange said with a roll of her eyes.  
‘Hange please.’ Johanna said almost pleadingly.  
‘No let her speak. It’s not like she’d understand with her little job. It’s not like it’s real work.’ Tony snapped back.  
Hange rolled her eyes.  
‘Hange’s job is very important Tony.’ Alice interjected but it went unheard as Tony started back up again.  
‘What is it you do Levi? No doubt you’ll be carrying this one now at least until she finally releases she’s wasting her time.’ He said with a smirk aimed at Levi, clearly thinking he’d agree with him. When in reality Levi couldn’t be more of an opposite. He saw why Hange hated the man so much, it wasn’t just his lacking with his family but the guy was an asshole. The type who thought men were the ‘superior sex’ and got butt hurt about a woman potentially doing better than him.  
‘Actually Hange earns three times what I do.’ Levi told him flatly. He could sense Hange wanted to add more. She could be really stubborn and argumentative when she wanted to be and he could already see Johanna getting upset.  
‘Why don’t we go for that walk you were talking about.’ He said turning to her.  
‘Oh um, yeah okay.’ She said a little shocked at Levi’s question but followed suit as he excused himself from the table.

******

‘Thank you for that.’ Hange said as they walked along the dirt track that trailed the outside of the farm’s land.   
They’d been out walking for around twenty minutes now and she’d finally calmed down. She hated that Tony got such a rise from her, she just couldn’t help it. The smug bastard always knew what to say to rile her up.  
‘You should just ignore him.’ Levi said.  
‘I know, I just hate people like that.’  
Levi nodded in agreement. She knew she should just ignore him, let him spit is bullshit but it just pissed her off so much.  
‘Y’know he made Johanna quit her job.’ She told Levi as they continued to walk the trail.  
‘Why am I not surprised.’  
‘It wasn’t anything flashy but she liked it. She worked as a secretary at the daycare in town. I remember her being so proud when she got that job and he made her quit. Not directly of course, no he guilted her into it. Would complain when she was working on his days off, saying she was selfish not having any time for her when he worked so hard to pay for their nice house and everything.’  
‘Wow an asshole and a hypocrite.’ Levi said.  
‘Exactly. He couldn’t even spend a week with his family at Christmas but she was the selfish one wanting something for herself. A job which she loved.’  
Hange remembered when she told them she’d quit. They’d all been so shocked, it just didn’t make sense. She’d loved it. Johanna had told them it was because she’d wanted to spend more time at home but Hange knew it wasn’t. She could see how dejected her sister had been left after. It had been why they’d started for a family so early. Much earlier than Johanna had wanted. As teenagers Johanna had always said she wanted to wait a bit before having kids, unlike Karla who’d been more eager to be a younger mom. She’d confirmed it with Hange a few years back when they’d been drunkenly reminiscing about their youth. How she’d pushed to start for a family sooner just so she’d have something since working wasn’t an option.  
‘I just wish she would accept what a jerk he is. I mean it’s not even like he’s there for Armin, and I doubt he’ll be any better when the twins come along.’  
‘D’you think she’d ever leave him?’ Levi asked.  
‘I don’t know.’

It was cold as they made their way along the outskirts of the farm. The wind cold on their faces. Granny had said it would snow before Christmas was over earlier and Hange was really starting to think she was right. The wind was biting and there was the eerie closeness in the air that incoming snow brought. She hoped it wouldn’t come down too hard before they had to drive back.   
She was just about to convey her thoughts to Levi when she spotted it. A smile spreading on her face as she walked towards the gnarled old tree.  
‘I forgot about that being here!’ She said as they drew closer.   
‘What?’ Levi asked, she grabbed his hand and tugged him off the worn path towards the tree.  
‘I used to come up here every day during the weekends and summer as a kid. Me and Doris would be up here for hours.’ She said.  
The tree was tall and broad, the trunk hollowed out and big enough for a child to fit inside easily. She smiled fondly at the memories of playing in and around the tree.  
‘It’s a tree.’ Levi said sceptically. Hange rolled her eyes at him.  
‘You have no imagination, damn city kid.’ She said shoving him slightly. ‘This thing was my castle, my spaceship, the doorway to another world. It was my favourite place in the entire world.’  
She could see Levi looking over the tree and spotting the poorly carved names on the bark.   
Hange + Doris  
‘That chicken was your best friend wasn’t it.’ He said with a small laugh.  
‘Sort of yeah. She was my only friend for a while. I was a bit of an oddball when I was a kid.’  
‘You’re still a bit of an oddball.’   
‘Maybe so, but at least I didn’t stop growing when I was ten.’ She retorted.  
‘It’s starting to get dark we should head back.’ Levi said in response and she could only laugh. 

After taking a couple of photos with her phone Hange slipped her phone back into her pocket and started walking away. She looked back fondly, a little tightness in her chest at her memory of her childhood. At the time she hadn’t realised how lonely she’d been, but thinking back she had been. No friends until she met Nifa in high school. All she’d had was this place and her chicken.   
She felt Levi’s hand slip into hers.  
‘You alright?’ He asked.  
‘Yeah. I am.’ She assured him giving his hand a slight squeeze. They stayed quiet on the walk back to the house, Hange still lost in thought.  
Levi didn’t let go of her hand the whole way back.

*******

The walk had seemed to quell Hange’s anger and frustration with her brother-in-law and dinner went by without much altercation. He was glad because the last thing they needed on Christmas Eve was another argument. The kids had happily chatted their way through the meal, the atmosphere full of excitement and happiness. Levi could barely keep his eyes off Hange as she played with Armin beside her, tiny animal figurines being moved around the table.  
The family were planning on spending the evening watching another Christmas movie but Levi was thankful when Hange said they were gonna sit this one out. Instead they took their mugs of hot chocolate and a large blanket out onto the porch. Hange disappearing back inside for a few minutes only to return with a small package wrapped in sparkly pink paper.  
‘What’s this?’ He asked as she handed it to him and sat down beside him tucking herself under the blanket.  
‘Your birthday present. Tomorrow will probably be absolute chaos and I didn’t want it to go forgotten, so happy birthday!’ She said with a warm smile.  
Truth be told Levi had forgotten about it being his birthday the next day himself. He’d been too focused on the what was going on around them. Plus he’d never been one to make a fuss over his birthday in the first place.  
‘Thank you.’ He said running a finger over the neatly wrapped gift.  
‘Open it then!’ She said nudging his arm.  
‘It’s not my birthday til tomorrow.’ He stated.  
‘Don’t be pedantic and just open the damn thing.’  
Levi rolled his eyes but began to unwrap the paper nonetheless. Inside was a small book, _Teas of the World: A Guide to All Things Brewed_ , Levi smiled.  
‘It isn’t much but well..’ Hange began awkwardly.  
‘I love it. Thank you.’ He said earnestly.  
‘Really?’  
‘Yeah, I’ve always been meaning to look into expanding my tea knowledge.’ He said smirking.  
‘You’re an idiot.’ She replied laughing a little before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
‘Really though, thank you, you didn’t need to get me anything.’  
‘I know but I wanted to.’

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was cold but the house offered some shelter from the icy wind and pressed together under the thick blanket, hot drinks clutched in their hands Levi didn’t feel it. He thumbed through the book, another sort of warmth spreading through him as he did so. The fact that Hange had went out of her way to get him this meant a lot. She’d already had so much going on lately as well. What with this trip and he knew work had been really busy for her lately, and yet she’d still took the time to find something. It was something he’d appreciate as well, not just something simple and easy like she could have chosen. This, was as silly as it may seem, was something he’d actually enjoy reading. She knew him too well, knew that he found little books like this interesting. It was one of the smaller things others looked over.  
He suddenly remembered the birthday gift she’d gotten him the previous year. He’d almost overlooked it, the neat little package left on his desk on the last day of work. Hange had already left to visit her family the day before and they’d exchanged Christmas gifts along with the others a few days earlier. Yet there it had been, the small tube wrapped in glittery paper. He remembered smiling as he’d read the birthday message Hange’s messy handwriting. How the smile had just gotten bigger when he’d unwrapped it to find a stylised map of Austria. All because she known he had plans to travel there in the summer to visit an old friend. It was beautiful and still hung on the wall of his office.   
When he thought about it Hange’s gifts had always been like that, small but meaningful. It sent another rush of warm through him as he placed the book on the little table beside the chair and pulled the blanket further around himself.

Not long after he felt Hange’s head lull onto his shoulder and he glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips, the porch lamp casting them in a soft orange glow. He rested his own head atop hers and closed his own eyes. So content in the warmth of each other that he didn’t even notice the door creaking open and the click of a camera shutter going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)
> 
> And as always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

Hange wasn’t sure what had woken her. She was warm and comfortable, the gently rhythm of Levi’s breathing slowly lulling her back into sleep.  
They’d gone to bed late. Ending up sitting beside the fire after the others had gone to bed, using the excuse that they needed to warm up after sitting outside but in truth Hange simply hadn’t wanted the night to end just yet. It had been so comfortable sitting out on the porch with Levi, the sound of the wind and the creak of the porch swing the only things to be heard. She’d been so happy when Levi had liked his birthday present. It had been hidden in her desk drawer for months. She just hoped he liked her Christmas gifts just as much.  
Levi stirred beneath her.   
Hange froze.  
Levi grumbled, his arm which had been wrapped around her waist slipped away as he shifted slightly. She didn’t know what to do. They had been waking up lying pretty close together but this was something else. She was literally laying on his chest, her head tucked under his chin, his arm around her waist.  
Levi stilled beneath her and she knew he was awake now.  
Shit shit shit.  
There was no getting away from this, she would just have to blame it on her sleeping self. Never admitting that she had been at least partially awake when she’d scooted closer to him during the night. That she’d wanted to be snuggled up close to him.   
Hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt Hange made the first move, pulling herself away from him a little. Grumbling herself a little so he thought she’d just woken up too.  
‘M’sorry.’ She mumbled looking up at him. His hair was sticking up and his face a little puffy from sleep, it took all her strength not to coo at him.  
’S’alright.’ He whispered back.   
Hange leaned up on her elbows, still not actually moving away from where she half lay on him.   
‘Merry Christmas.’ She said with a small smile.  
‘Merry Christmas.’ He replied and Hange couldn’t quite read the look on his face as he gazed down at her a small smile turning up the corner of his mouth. He looked so cute and soft with his messy hair spread across the pillow, eyes still heavy with sleep. Almost subconsciously she reached up brushing his hair back from his face. Fingers lingering on the side of his face, the gentlest of touches. Levi wet his lips and she found herself following the movement. Could feel herself leaning in as his hand came to rest on her hip.

Her bedroom door burst open suddenly and a screaming Eren ran into the room.  
‘MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!’ He yelled clambering up onto the bed as Hange and Levi jerked apart.  
‘Eren!’ Karla shouted appearing at the door a little out of breath. ‘I told you to wait!’   
‘Look what was in my stocking!’ Eren said excitedly completely ignoring his mother, instead shoving the new plastic dinosaur in Hange’s face.  
‘Oh wow!’ She said.  
‘Okay mister, let’s leave Auntie Hange and Levi to get up. You need to see if there’s anything under the tree remember.’ Karla said in an attempt to coax Eren away. It worked, Eren’s face lit up even further, excitement seeming to thrum through him. He quickly scrambled off the bed and darted passed his mother’s legs heading for the stairs.  
‘No running on the stairs!’ Karla shouted after him before turning back to Hange. ‘Sorry, I told him to wait outside until I got here.’  
‘It’s okay, he’s just excited. We’ll see you downstairs.’ Hange said waving off her sister’s apologies.

Whatever moment they may or may not have been having was completely ruined. Hange could feel the warmth in her cheeks, her face most likely the colour of a tomato. Once Karla had pulled the door closed Hange fumbled out of bed.  
‘Guess we should get up then.’ She said trying her best to act casual while inside her heart was still racing. Levi just nodded.  
She quickly showered and dressed, not even daring to think about what had almost happened. There was no time for her brain to wrap around the fact that she had almost kissed Levi again, that she had wanted to kiss Levi again.

Finally dressed they made their way downstairs only to be halted before they reached the bottom by Johanna and Tony who stood under the sprig of mistletoe. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as Hange saw her sister and her husband share a quick kiss before stepping out of the way. A nervous excitement thrumming through her as they continued down the stairs until once again herself and Levi were stood under the damn plant.  
There wasn’t the audience that had been there the first time. Only Johanna and Tony lingering in the hallway and Eren running back and forth between the kitchen and the lounge. No one was paying them any attention, they didn’t need to kiss. Maybe Levi wouldn’t want to.   
That thought was quickly dismissed though as she felt Levi’s hand at the base of her spine, a grounding touch as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
It was barely a touch but it sent sparks of warmth rushing through her as the hand disappeared from her back only to slip into her hand as Levi tugged her towards the lounge.

******

Hange had said Christmas Day would be chaos and she wasn’t wrong. The house seemed to be a constant buzz of activity. The kids running around screaming and playing with their new toys. Family and friends dropping in to wish them well. Levi had heard Granny muttering something about the place being like Grand Central Station on a couple of occasions and he couldn’t help but agree.  
He’d never experienced anything like it. Christmases for him had always been a quiet affair. Just him and his mother as a kid. After she had passed away Levi had mostly spent them alone. The house was a hive of activity and a little overwhelming at times but at the end of it Levi was enjoying it. He had been helping out in the kitchen with Granny before being dragged into the lounge by an excited Eren. The boy seemed to vibrate with excitement as he’d brandished the gift Levi had helped him wrap towards his mother. Karla beaming at her son as she unwrapped it.  
‘Uncle Levi helped me wrap it!’ Eren exclaimed.  
‘Did he?!’   
‘He mostly did it himself, I was just supervising.’ Levi said smiling at Eren who looked fit to burst with pride.   
‘Wow, such a big boy doing it all yourself. Thank you baby.’ Karla said wrapping her son in her arms and smiling at Levi over his head.  
‘Cute.’ Hange whispered into his ear when she appeared beside him.   
‘Shut up.’

Christmas Lunch went without a hitch, as long as he didn’t mentioned the forgotten parsnips which lay burnt to a crisp on the stove top, everyone squashed in around the big kitchen table. Hange had even held her tongue when Tony had started up with his general bullshit. There had been stories of their childhoods, teasing amongst the sisters and Uncle Bill had fallen asleep in his chair during dessert. Levi had to admit, he was a little jealous of Hange’s family in moments like this. Most days he would be happy to not have a the chaos of a big family, but as they sat full of delicious food and fond memories he wished he’d had something like that growing up. He’d loved Christmas with his mom, but he wondered what it could’ve been like if their lives had been different, if she hadn’t died when he was so young.  
He felt HAnge’s had on his knee and he looked up.  
‘Fancy giving me a hand to feed the chickens?’ She asked, almost like she knew that he could do with a breather.  
‘Sure.’

Out in the cold winter air Levi felt like he could breathe again. He hadn’t realised how heavy his chest had been feeling. He pulled his scarf up over his face a little further as they walked across the yard. The sky was slowly turning darker above them, stars appearing as the night crept in around. The air was so cold it Levi shivered as Hange fumbled with the latch on the chicken coop.   
‘Wait a second, that goose isn’t in there is it?’ Levi asked warily.  
‘Why would a goose be in a chicken coop?’ Hange replied with a giggle. ‘He nests in the barn, don’t worry you’re safe.’ She added with a wink as she pulled open the door.   
Levi hovered by the door just to be doubly sure but as he peered inside he could see no sign of the evil bird. Just rows of quietly clucking hens bathed in the soft orange glow cast by the little light that hung from the ceiling.   
Once she was done checking on the hens and making sure they had plenty feed Hange locked up the coop and dusted herself down.   
‘At least its warm in there for them, it’s fucking freezing out here.’ Hange commented as they made their way back towards the house.  
And just as she said that Levi felt something cold and wet hit his nose, snow.  
The first flakes had began to fall softly over the farm.  
‘Ohh.’ Hange breathed out sounding almost in aw as she looked having noticed the snow herself, a gentle smile spreading across her face. They stopped in front of the porch, snow drifting down slowly all around them barely visible in the fading light. Levi was stood very close, their hands brushing slightly as Hange turned to him her smile bright. Despite how cold he was, how much he hated snow he smiled with her as she slipped her hand into his and they stood amongst the falling snow for a few minutes.

*********

Back in the house Hange was feeling warm in more ways than one. Their moment in the snow had barely lasted a minute before the front door had been wrenched open and Eren had ran screaming into the yard, his mother hot on his heels clutching is coat. They’d all ended up outside enjoying the first snowfall, it was light and had an almost magical feel as it spiralled down and dusted their hair with white. The kids had loved it, dancing around in the yard happily as the adults had watched with smiles on their faces. Hange and Levi had ended up leaning against the porch, hands still intertwined as they watched. The kids had only been lured back in by the promise of hot chocolate and special Christmas cookies by Granny.  
Hange had found herself reluctant to let go of Levi’s hand as they headed back inside.  
After the hot chocolate to warm them up everyone had drifted apart to do their own thing. The kids playing with their new toys, some joining in, others just lounging about enjoying being able to relax in the warmth.  
Hange and Levi had ended up heading up to their room. Levi grumbling that he wanted to change his slightly damp clothes. Hange had a feeling he had an ulterior motive and she was proven right when they reached the room.  
‘Here. Merry Christmas.’ Levi had said unceremoniously shoving two packages into her arms. Their wrapping was neat and perfect just like she would’ve expected from Levi. Hange smiled before placing them on the bed and heading to the old wardrobe that stood in back corner of the room. A minute later and she was handing him two packages herself, these ones a lot less neatly wrapped but she had tried her best.  
‘Merry Christmas!’ 

They sat together on the bed as they unwrapped their gifts. Hange was nervous to see Levi’s reaction. She saw him smile as he unwrapped the first one, a box of his favourite tea and a tea diffuser in the shape of a little cat.  
‘I know you’d never get a real cat, so thought you’d like the next best thing.’ She said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes but continued to look at the diffuser with interest.  
Hange went back to her own gift that she’d been opening, pulling apart the paper to reveal a book. It was one she’d been thinking of getting for a while, a limited edition of The Odyssey. She couldn’t help running her fingers lightly over the beautiful green and blue cover.  
‘How did you know?’ She whispered.   
‘I saw you mooning over it a few months back when you dragged me to the bookstore for that textbook. Knew you’d never get it for yourself.’ Lei explained and he was was right. While she had a habit of buying books she would never have indulged herself in buying this expensive special edition, not when she already had two copies of the same book back home.  
‘Thank you. Thank you so much.’ She said reaching out and squeezing his hand, hoping he knew just how much it meant to her. Levi gave her a small smile in return.  
‘Don’t expect much from the other one.’ He said.  
The other gift turned out to be much more of what she’d been expecting. A crystal growing kit. Without fail every year Levi got her something like this. She laughed as she looked at it, remembering the previous year’s ‘build your own’ model solar system. They were stupid toys aimed at kids but she loved them, and actually had fun using them.  
‘So looks like I’m moving into geology?’ She said still laughing.  
‘Thought it’d be a nice change for you.’ He said with a smirk.  
It was things like this that Hange loved the most about Levi. So many people had this weird misconception that he was cold and closed off but in reality he was quite the opposite and had a a stupid sense of humour he reserved only for his closest friends.

Hange was still inspecting the crystal growing kit when she heard Levi’s sharp intake of breath. Looking up she saw him gazing at the tea cup. When she’d seen it in the window of the antique store she knew he would love it. It was quite plain over all, a simple floral design in a deep forest green circling the rim. But it was the simplicity of it that she knew Levi would love.  
‘Where did you find this?’ He asked, his fingers lightly tracing the floral pattern.  
‘The antique store in town. It was in the window.’ Hange told him.  
‘Thank you.’ He said softly.  
‘Seemed like something you’d like.’ Hange said with a shrug trying to play it of with nonchalance but inside she was thrumming with happiness that Levi had liked it.  
Levi just hummed in response as he continued to look at the cup.

Hange was sat curled up in bed when Levi returned from the bathroom. Her new book open in her lap. They’d spent over an hour messing around with the crystal growing kit before Hange’s constant yawning had made Levi declare it bedtime.  
Levi slipped into bed beside her. All of the awkwardness from the first night completely gone. It felt natural to be tucked up in bed together now. It felt natural as she leaned into him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.  
‘Thank you for this.’ Hange mumbled. She’d been thinking about it all day. What Levi had done, that he’d given up his holiday to spend it with her and her family. It had been at the back of her mind throughout the day, as they’d opened gifts with the family sat around the tree, as they’d ate dinner, watching as he’d helped Armin cut up his carrots. As they’d stayed out in the cold to watch the kids play in the snow. Hange knew they were all things Levi wouldn’t normally do. He wasn’t one for being surrounded by people, pushed into social situations, and yet he’d done just that with her family. Without a single complaint.   
It meant so much to her, before they’d came up here she’d considered him a good friend but they had never been that close. Not like how she was with say Nanaba. The week they’d spent up here had shown her how wrong she was. Levi seemed to know her more than she realised, knowing when she’d needed that breather from Tony. Stepping in with Martha. Even the gifts he’d gotten her. It’s like he knew what she needed and when she needed it.  
Everything about the whole week had been a little off putting for her in many ways. She’d never really loved being home for Christmas all that much in the past. Always feeling out of place, even with her own family but somehow with Levi there it had been okay. Like she’d just needed someone to be there with her to make her feel more settled and comfortable.  
‘What for the book?’ Levi asked.  
‘No, well yes that too, but for being here I guess. It means a lot.’   
‘You’re welcome, but really it hasn’t been any trouble.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘I’ve kinda enjoyed it actually. Except maybe the bit where I got wiped out by a pig.’ Levi told her. Hange snorted at the memory.  
‘That was the highlight of my week.’ She teased.  
‘Fuck you.’  
‘Really though, thank you. Christmas is usually a little hard for me but it’s been good this year and I owe that to you.’ Hange told him her eyes trained down on her book. She felt his eyes on her, then his hand slipped into hers and he squeezed gently.  
‘It’s just, ever since dad died, I dunno. I miss him.’ Hange confessed. Her dad had always been the buffer between her and the rest of her family. It was after he had passed away that Christmas had been really bad for her.  
‘I know.’ Was all Levi said but she knew he understood. He didn’t have to say anything else.

It was funny how comfortable Hange felt pressed up against Levi after they’d turned of light and curled further into each other, their hands still linked together. How good it felt to have him there beside her. Maybe a little too good.  
She looked over at Levi, he was gazing out of the window into the dark night. They tiny flecks of snow just visible in the moonlight. It was so peaceful and felt so right just being curled up with him. Hange had never felt like this with anyone else before. Her feelings were a mess. Had been for days now, ever since the kiss. That kiss at the foot of her staircase that had left her dizzy and warm. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, even her dreams were filled with it as they fell asleep curled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the comments & kudos, they mean so much <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I took a bit longer to update than I'd hoped here's a double update :)  
> Next chapter is the last one and will be up by Thursday at the latest.

The next morning saw the farm and the surrounding land dusted in a light blanket of white. While the snow hadn’t been heavy it had been a steady downfall throughout the night and morning. Hange was sitting by the window looking out over the garden when Levi woke. The sun shining brightly into the room making him squint.  
‘What time is it?’ He drawled shuffling into a sitting position.  
‘A little after 8, mom woke me half an hour ago cos Karla and Derek were leaving early before the snow really sets in. They’ve got a long drive up to Derek’s parent’s.’ Hange told him.  
‘We’ve got a long drive ourselves, we shouldn’t leave too late.’ He warned. Hange nodded.  
‘I was gonna wake you soon anyway. Thought we could head out after breakfast.’  
Hange leaned her head against the window frame. Levi couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she looked sat there. Her hair loose over her shoulders, cheeks a little flushed. She looked comfortable and relaxed, not something he saw from her very often. Hange was a hurricane of a person, all pent up energy and chaos. Constantly on the go and itching to try new things and expand her knowledge. Right in that moment thought she was calm and serene, beautiful.

He was going to miss this. Miss waking up beside her. Spending their days together. He was going to miss it all. When they got back home, back to reality they wouldn’t have the time for it. They wouldn’t need it. The charade would be over. They’d go back to how it was before. Seeing each other in passing or grabbing coffee occasionally. Levi didn’t like the thought of it all just going back to how it was, back to normal but what choice did he have? It’s not like anything had changed. They’d had an arrangement and it was coming to an end.  
Things would go back to normal and he would just have to accept it.

******

Hange was helping clear up after breakfast while Levi finished their packing. It was bittersweet to be leaving. For once Hange had actually enjoyed spending Christmas at the farm and didn’t want to go back home. Going back to reality.  
‘I’m thinking about leaving Tony.’  
The statement came from nowhere startling Hange out of her revery.   
‘What?!’ She said turning to her sister. Johanna was stood leaning against the counter tea-towel gripped in her hands.  
‘I’m thinking about leaving him. Have been for some time now, this past week has just added to it.’ She said. Hange’s stomach tightened, she hadn’t know just how hard of a time her sister had been having, to get to this point it must be really bad.  
‘If you think it’s the best for you then you should do it.’ Hange told her.  
‘That’s the thing, I don’t know if I’m just being selfish. What about the kids? The twins will be here soon, and Armin will be devastated.’  
‘No more devastated than he will be if Tony keeps doing what he has been.’ Hange assured her. ‘Sure it’ll be hard but you’ve got to do what’s best for you and the kids. Otherwise you’re just gonna end up miserable, and trust me no one wants that.’  
Johanna seemed to consider that for a moment, wringing the towel through her hands.  
‘I’m sick of being miserable. Giving up everything that made me happy to please him. Seeing how Levi is with you just reminded me of that. The way he dotes on you, supports your work, all of it.’ She said at last looking up at Hange. ‘You’re so good together and I want that, I want someone who loves me for who I am not what they think I should be.’  
Hange didn’t know what to say, she felt a twinge of guilt at Johanna’s words. Her relationship with Levi was all a lie, she thought they had some perfect relationship when it wasn’t even real.  
‘We’re not so perfect y’know.’ Hange said.  
‘But you’re happy though, I can see it. We all can. It’s all mom’s been able to talk about, how happy you look. How happy he makes you.’  
Hange couldn’t find the words to respond. While their relationship may be fake, Johanna wasn’t wrong about her being happier. She had felt happier the whole time they’d been here, and although she was happy with her life back home, this had been something different, something extra. A kind of happiness she never expected to feel.  
‘You can have that too, you just have to decide what you want. If that means leaving him then that’s what you will do. You know we’ll all have your back, and mom would be more than happy to have you back here to help with the twins.’ Hange assured her, walking over and pulling her sister into a hug.  
‘Thanks Hange, you’re right, you always are.’ Johanna said with a muffled laugh.  
‘I am the genius of the family. Of course I’m always right.’ Hange added laughing herself.  
‘Hmm I dunno, I think our Armin could give you a run for your money.’  
‘That I’m sure of, he’ll take my place in no time.’ Hange said giving Johanna one last squeeze before stepping back. She was happy that her sister was finally choosing herself, wanting her own happiness and not longer doing whatever her asshole of a husband wanted.  
‘Talk to mom, do what is good for you and that happiness will come.’ Hange assured her.  
Johanna nodded giving her a small smile.

Hange was packing up the car when the text came through from Karla. Levi had disappeared back inside to grab the food her Granny had made up for the journey. She’d insisted they take lots of left overs back to home with them.  
The message was brief, just another quick thank you for Eren’s gifts and promises to come visit her during spring break like they had discussed during Christmas lunch. Hange was about to reply when a second message came through.

[Took this the other night when you weren’t looking.  
I’m glad you’ve finally found someone who makes you happy.   
Levi’s a good guy, hope everything works out for you both xx ]

Attached was a photo of her and Levi on the porch swing, both asleep pressed close together under the blanket. They look happy and comfortable, like a real couple and it causes Hange’s heart to tighten. It looks real, her whole family thinks its real, and she wishes it was.  
Hange saves the photo and sends a quick reply to Karla before stuffing the phone back in her pocket. Resolutely ignoring the hollow feeling settling inside her at the thought of going back home, back to normal.

************

Levi was busy stacking up the boxes of leftovers when Granny returned to the kitchen.  
‘Have you got everything?’ She asked.  
‘I think so, we’ll be living off leftovers for a good while.’ He said with a smile.  
‘Hange will be pleased. The girl never was any good at cooking.’   
‘You’re telling me, I swear she could burn water.’ Levi said with a laugh.  
‘She’s smart, but you can’t leave her unattended in a kitchen. She’d probably burn down the whole house.’ Granny added. It was true, the one time she’d insisted on cooking for them all, Levi and Nanaba had arrived to her apartment full of smoke and Hange and Erwin rushing around opening all the windows while Mike ordered take out.  
‘She’s hopeless.’ Levi said with a fond smile.  
‘Maybe when you get back you can teach her to cook.’ Granny suggested, the thought had a twinge of sadness rippling through Levi. He doubted anything like that would happen, knowing how they’d go be going back to their own very separate lives when they got home.  
‘Hmm maybe.’ He said going back to the leftovers and loading them into the carrier bag Granny had handed him.  
‘I have a question to ask, before you sneak off.’  
‘Yeah?’   
‘Why aren’t you two together for real?’  
Levi froze. His heart pounding in his chest.  
‘Wh-what d’you mean.’ He stuttered.  
‘Don’t think I don’t know my granddaughter well enough to know when she’s lying. But don’t worry, the other’s believe you’re little story.’ Granny added at LEvi’s panicked look.  
‘I um..’ Levi didn’t know what to say, how did she know? He was sure they’d been pretty convincing and Hange certainly thought so. And yet she knew, it unnerved him a little. The old woman seemed to know everything.  
‘I’m not telling you what to do or anything, but this is the happiest I’ve seen our Hange in a long time, and I think a big part of that is down to you.’ Granny told him. ‘You two would be good together, give it some thought.’  
Levi didn’t have time to respond as Hange appeared in the doorway.  
‘Car’s all packed up, you got everything?’ She asked. Her hair was dusted with snow, cheeks and nose pink from the cold. Levi nodded and quickly shoving the last of the tubs of leftovers into the carrier bag and hurrying out of the kitchen.  
Levi stood a little awkwardly to one side as Hange said goodbye to her family. Her mother a little teary as she held Hange, making her daughter promise to come visit more often. Hange assured her she would.  
‘And you too, it’s been lovely having you here.’ Alice said pulling Levi into a hug. He tensed but did his best to relax.  
‘Thank you for having me.’ He said as they parted.  
‘You’re welcome here any time dear, promise me you’ll look after this one.’ She said nodding towards Hange who just rolled her eyes.  
‘I can look after myself mom.’  
‘Sure you can.’ Levi teased.  
Hange was hugging her sister, sharing some quiet words when Levi was approached by Armin. The boy’s face was barely visible under his fluffy hat and scarf but he held out a piece of paper to Levi.  
‘What’s this?’ Levi asked.  
‘Cos Auntie Hange has my lobster picture, I did one for your house too.’ Armin said as Levi took the paper from it. The drawing was of two people, one tall and one shorter, what he presumed was a horse beside them.  
‘What’s that?’ Hange asked coming up beside him.  
‘Armin drew it for me.’ Levi said feeling oddly proud.  
‘Is that Isabelle?’ Hange asked.  
‘Yes you and Levi and Isabelle! Grandma said Uncle Levi was feeding her lots of sugar cubes to make her fat!’ Armin said happily. Hange snorted.  
‘I knew you were trying to give my horse diabetes.’ Hange said grinning at Levi.  
‘Whatever. Thank you Armin.’ He said smiling down at the boy who beamed back up at them. 

A strange sort of sadness settled over Levi as they drove away. The snow had thankfully stopped but the fields surrounding them shone bright white. He was going to miss the place, sure he couldn’t wait to get back to the familiar city and his own apartment it had been nice in Hange’s family home. Cosy and welcoming in a way Levi had never expected.   
But mostly Levi knew he’d miss the closeness he’d developed with Hange. Her grandmother’s words plagued his mind as they drove back. He looked over at where Hange was sleeping with her head resting against the window. Granny had seemed so sure there was something there, that there was something he should consider but he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know what to make of it all. It had all just been for show after all, and no matter the warmth he felt when they were cosied up together in bed or the way his stomach fluttered when they held hands it didn’t really matter. It was all fake and as soon as they got home things would go back to how they were.  
He would go back to the way things were. It was nothing, he had just got caught up in the lie. They’d go back home and things would go back to how there were.  
Nothing would change.  
Levi ignored the hollowness that he felt at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos, they mean so much :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the final chapter.  
> This was my first time writing a proper multi-chaptered fic, and while I didn't get it written in the original time frame I'd planned (it actually took over a month longer lol) I'm glad I was able to finish it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been following it, even well after Christmas was finished. And to everyone who left comments/kudos, they've been so encouraging and really kept me going when I was doubting myself. So really, thank you <3

Being back home felt a little weird. Levi had spent so much time around people it felt a oddly quiet in his apartment. He’d dropped Hange off the day before and spent the evening doing laundry and catching up on any emails he’d missed while being away.  
The worst part was how it had felt strange sleeping alone again. He’d gotten so used to sharing a bed with Hange it didn’t feel right to be lying there alone. He had tossed and turned all night, barely able to settle.  
He took a sip of his tea and tried to bring his focus back to the news article he’d been reading, but as his mind began to wonder again he turned off his tablet and gave up.  
He needed to get out of the house. 

Levi spent the morning grocery shopping and attempting to take his mind off everything that happened over Christmas. It didn’t really work. Even when he was in line at the checkout he saw things that reminded him of Hange. It was like he couldn’t get her out of his brain.  
The walk back home did nothing to help. The snow falling lightly over him had him reminding him of their last night together. How right it had all felt.

It was like that for the next few days. Levi trying his best to keep his mind occupied with anything other than thoughts about Hange. He even went into work, telling himself he need to catch up on the work he’d missed while away, but really he was just trying to distract himself. He forced himself to stop thinking about it. About her.

‘Hey! Merry Christmas!’   
‘Christmas was four days ago.’ Levi grumbled as he stepped into the warmth of Erwin and Mike’s house. Mike rolled his eyes at him as he closed the door and followed Levi into the sitting room. The second he stepped into the room he was attacked by something small and furry.  
‘What the fuck?!’ Levi said scrambling back.  
‘Ah shit, get back here you little horror.’ Erwin cried scrambling over and grabbing said small fluffy thing. The fluff let out a happy yap.  
‘You got a puppy.’  
‘Yep, Mike got us him for Christmas.’ Erwin said fondly as he petted the puppy.  
‘Would’ve thought you’d be more accustomed to animals after spending a week on a farm.’ Mike chimed in.  
‘I didn’t have anything to do with the animals while I was there.’ Levi said sinking down into his usual armchair. Erwin let the puppy go and it immediately ran over to Levi, tripping over its own gangly legs as it went.  
‘That’s not what we heard.’ Erwin said with a grin. ‘Something about a pig?’  
Levi glared at them as they both crumpled laughing.  
‘I’m gonna fucking kill her.’ He said slumping back into the chair, arms crossed tightly across his chest.  
‘I thought Mike was gonna pass out after he read the text he was laughing that hard.’ Erwin said only making Levi scowl harder.  
‘Yeah yeah, laugh it up.’  
‘Oh don’t worry we will.’ Mike assured.   
Levi should’ve known they would find out, and of course they’d never let him live it down.   
‘Just wish I could’ve been there to see such a magical moment.’ Mike added and Levi threw a cushion at him.

Levi was happy at least to have the distraction of being at Erwin and Mike’s. Through dinner they told him all about their Christmas and what mischief the new puppy had been getting into and he’d told them about his time with Hange’s family. He did his best to avoid talking about the ‘relationship’ he and Hange had pretended to have. Brushing off any mentions of it. But it seemed like the more he talked about his time at the farm the worse he felt. The happiness he’d felt upon spending time with his closest friends ebbing away as the night went on, until he was eventually back to feeling that strange hollowness that hand filled him since he’d came home.  
He didn’t know how long he’d been quietly staring off into space before Erwin spoke.  
‘You alright Levi?’ He asked. The puppy was dozing in his lap, Mike sprawled on the sofa beside him.  
‘Huh, yeah why wouldn’t I be?’ Levi asked.  
‘You’ve just been a little, I dunno off since dinner.’  
‘Have I?’  
‘Yeah, it’s like you’d rather be anywhere else.’ Erwin said.   
Levi felt a wave of guilt rush through him, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there. In fact he’d been having a nice evening, he just couldn’t help the feeling that there was something missing. Usually quiet nights like this, where they’d have dinner and relax with a bottle of wine and a movie were ideal, exactly what Levi enjoyed doing. Tonight it just seemed wrong somehow, like it was too quiet.  
‘I know what it is, he’s missing Hange.’ Mike chimed a smirk forming on his face.  
‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ Levi retorted.  
‘Oh I dunno he could be right, you’ve just spent a week with her, maybe you’re missing having her around?’ Erwin suggested.  
‘Far from it, I’m enjoying the peace without that lunatic. Why the fuck would I miss Hange fucking Zoe?’  
‘Why you getting so defensive?’ Mike shot back with a shrug.  
Levi drained the rest of his wine. They were being stupid, of course he wasn’t missing Hange. That was ridiculous.  
‘Look, all I’m saying is, when you go from spending all your time with someone it’s normal to miss them once you’re not doing that anymore. And from what you’ve told us you barely spent any time apart for a week.’ Erwin added.  
‘You make it sound like we were joint at the hip.’   
‘More like the mouth form what Nanaba tells me.’ Mike said.  
‘What?!’ Levi stammered.   
‘Yeah forgot to mention that bit hmm? Funny really, I’d have thought that was gonna be a major plot point in the story, the whole having to kiss our beloved Hange under the mistletoe but nope, skipped right over it.’  
Levi suddenly felt very warm as he glared over at Mike, the smug bastard. He’d known all along and said nothing. He knew his face must’ve been bright red but he couldn’t say nothing.  
‘It wasn’t a big deal.’ Levi said, his voice coming out a little quieter than he’d wanted.  
‘Then why didn’t you tell us?’ Mike asked sitting up from where he’d been lying against Erwin. Levi looked at them both, Erwin just shrugged as if to say ‘he has a point’ and Levi was done.  
‘Because it wasn’t a big deal and I knew you assholes would turn it into one. Just like you’re doing now.’ Levi said standing up and placing his now empty wine glass on the coffee table.  
‘Ah come on Levi, you know we’re just messing with you.’ Mike said but Levi ignored him as he went to pull on his shoes.  
‘Don’t leave, Mike was just teasing.’ Erwin said following him into the hallway, the puppy still tucked into his arms.  
Whatever, I’m tired, I’m going home.’ Levi said pulling on his coat.  
‘Okay if that’s what you want, but you know I can’t help but think you’re just running away from the conversation.’   
‘No I’m not.’  
‘Aren’t you?’ Erwin said looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
Levi hated him, hated them both as Mike came up beside his boyfriend, the pair of them looking at him like they knew something he didn’t. Well to hell with them both, he wasn’t staying there just so they could tease him about the stupid arrangement he’d had with Hange.  
‘Thanks for dinner.’ Levi said opening the front door.  
‘Really? You’re leaving?’  
‘Yes. I’ll see you next week.’

*******

Hange pressed her head against her desk. It had been five days since she’d come back home and she was miserable. Ever since they’d left the farm she’d been feeling hollow.  
It was like a cloud of misery had settled over her the moment they climbed into the car. Driving away from whatever it had been between her and Levi. She wasn’t even sure what it was. What was between them. If it had been real.   
With a heavy sigh she sat up and pulled off her glasses, rubbing at her eyes.   
It hadn’t been real, any of it. She had to stop fooling herself. They had just been pretending. That had been the whole point. It had all been fake, a show for her family.  
But that wasn’t entirely true, at least not for her. It had been niggling at the back of her mind for the last couple of days of their visit, and the more she’d thought about it on that last night. The more she thought about it the entire drive home she knew. It had been somewhat real to her. There were feelings there, she didn’t understand them, but they were there.   
When Levi had dropped her off at her place there had been a lingering awkwardness. Like he’d wanted to say something, but she hadn’t been able to face him saying it. Saying that it was over, that their little charade was finished. She’d just said goodbye and went inside.  
Then that hollowness and filled her.

Hange had tried to keep herself busy. Throwing herself back into work. The university had been quiet, not many people in during the holidays so it had been ideal really. Working long hours in the lab pouring over her experiments, or going over the notes for her thesis until the early hours. Anything to keep her mind off it all, off him.  
A knock on her door jarred her out of her revery.  
‘Yeah?’  
The door creaked open and Hange found herself smiling.  
‘The janitor said you were in here.’  
‘Moblit, it’s good to see you. Good Christmas?’ She asked as Moblit came into her office.   
‘Yeah was nice, quiet. You?’  
‘Good. Definitely not quiet, but good.’ Hange told him. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘Ah just wanted to grab some files.’ He explained.  
‘You’re not working over the holidays surely?’   
‘Says you.’  
Hange just grinned at him. They both knew she tended to spend more time at work than anything else.  
‘It’s just some lesson plans. I wanted to go over them before the term starts again.’ He added.  
‘Oh I forgot you were teaching next semester.’  
‘Part of me is already regretting agreeing to it.’  
‘Don’t be silly, it’ll be great.’ Hange assured him, knowing full well he’d do a fantastic job teaching. Hell he’d put up with her all these years, and after that he could do anything.

They chatted a little while longer before Moblit said his goodbyes, reminding her to head home herself sometime soon. He was right of course, it was getting late and she couldn’t avoid going home much longer. 

When she got back to her apartment a bag of takeout in one hand she found a note pushed under her door. She recognised Nanaba’s untidy scrawl immediately.

_I’m assuming you’re at the lab._  
It’s the holidays, you’re not meant to be working weirdo.  
Anyway, I’m back and you’re coming to my NYE party  
Bring tequila  
Nanaba X 

Hange smiled at the note and after she’d settled onto the couch with her food she shot a quick text message to Nanaba assuring her she’d be at the party. Maybe it was what she needed. To see her friends, get drunk and forget all about Levi Ackerman.

*******

‘Are you sure you don’t want to come? Everyone’s gonna be there.’  
‘I’m sure.’  
‘Okay, well if you change your mind you know where we are.’ Erwin said before hanging up. Levi dropped his phone onto the sofa beside him. He knew there was no chance he was gonna change his mind. The last place he wanted to be was a party.  
While he appreciated the invite to Nanaba’s New Year’s Eve party he had zero interest in attending. Parties weren’t his thing at the best of times, but he knew Hange would be there and he wasn’t ready for that awkward meeting just yet.   
They hadn’t spoken since he’d dropped her off at her apartment. Maybe he should’ve text her or something? He didn’t know. Truthfully things had been a little weird when they’d said goodbye. He’d been thinking about it a lot, along with everything else. It had just been another thing to add to the mess that seemed to have been manifesting in his mind since Christmas. He’d wanted to say something as Hange had grabbed her bags from the trunk, but words had failed him.  
What was supposed to say at that point? Thanks for the great fake relationship, see you later? No matter what he thought of it all sounded so stupid.   
Maybe at the back of his mind there was something telling him that he hadn’t wanted to say goodbye at all, that he’d wanted her to go home with him so they could curl up on the sofa again and watch movies like they had at the farm.  
He hated the idea that there had been some shift in their relationship. That things would be weird and awkward between them now. It was what had stopped him from text her, or going to the stupid party, what if those fears were true? What if things were different now and their friendship wouldn’t be the same? What if Hange felt too weird about the whole fake relationship thing now to look at Levi the same way? What if they couldn’t be friends anymore.  
Levi closed his eyes rest his head back against the sofa.   
His head was a mess, he didn’t know what to think, why he was thinking it but he truth was he was starting to think Mike had been right. His words had been circling around in his brain;   
_‘I know what it is, he’s missing Hange.’_

It was around 11pm when Levi’s restlessness caused him to snap. He’d tried watching a movie and when he couldn’t concentrate on that he’d tried reading a book but his mind just would not settle. He’d just been sat fidgeting and barely taking in the words on the page Flinging his book to one side he got up with the intention of making some tea.  
As he waited for the kettle to boil he stared out the kitchen window. The city was lit up, thousands of bright lights giving it an artificial glow. Not like the night’s at the farm, where an endless darkness had surrounded them, only the glow from the moon and stars casting any light. His chest seemed to tighten at the thought.   
The kettle clicked off but the hot water never made it into the cup. The cup that Hange had bought him. He was just staring at it, he reached out running his thumb along the patterned edge. 

Before he could stop himself Levi was heading for the door. Quickly pulling on his boots and coat and heading out locking the door behind him.  
He wasn’t sure what he was going to do or say when he got there but he couldn’t just sit in his apartment ignoring it anymore.   
The roads were thankfully quiet, most people undoubtedly already wherever they needed to be. The fifteen minute drive to Nanaba’s place was over much faster than Levi would have liked. He felt sick with nerves as he parked up, he could hear the muffled sound of music coming from inside the house. What the fuck would he even say?  
This was such a bad idea.

The house was packed and Levi had to squeeze his way through the crowd as he attempted to find his friends. He found a very drunk Erwin in the sitting room, a bottle of champagne clutched in one hand as he showed photos of the new puppy to a blond woman he didn’t recognise.  
‘Where’s Hange?’ Levi asked him.  
‘Levi! You came!’ Erwin yelled a broad smile on his face as he pulled Levi into a bone crushing hug.  
‘Get the fuck off me you freak.’ Levi grumbled as he tried to pull himself free. Erwin was a lot bigger and stronger than him though and wasn’t giving up easy.  
‘Let go of him babe.’   
Levi was relieved to hear Mike’s voice from behind him, and then Erwin’s arms were being pulled off him and Levi could breathe again.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘No problem, he always gets a little over enthusiastic when he’s drunk.’ Mike said fondly patting Erwin on the cheek, the latter beaming at his boyfriend. ‘What are you doing here anyway?’  
‘I um…’ Levi began but the words seemed to fizzle away.   
What was he doing here?   
‘If you’re looking for Hange she’s not here.’ Mike said seeming to know without Levi having to say it.  
‘Oh, right.’   
Now what? He had came here to see her, to speak to her, to tell her… what exactly he wasn’t sure. But if she wasn’t here?   
‘Yeah she was supposed to be but changed her mind at the last minute. Nanaba didn’t say why.’ Mike told him. ‘I need to get him some water or he won’t make it to midnight.’  
Levi just nodded as Mike steered Erwin towards the kitchen.   
It took him all of two minutes to decide to leave. There was no point in being there if Hange wasn’t. He quickly slipped back out of the party, not even bothering to say goodbye. Back inside his car Levi pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. What was he doing?  
He wasn’t sure he knew anymore but there was a constant nagging in his mind telling him that he need to see Hange. Sitting up right he pulled on his seat belt and turn the ignition. Hange didn’t live far from Nanaba, he would just go to her.

He was one street away from Hange’s apartment block when he turned around. Pulling the car into a quick u-turn and heading back in the direction he’d came. But not to go back to NAnaba’s, no he was an idiot, there was no way Hange would be at home. If she had bailed on her best friend’s party it wouldn’t be to stay at home. No, if Hange Zoe was gonna be anywhere tonight it would be in her damn lab.  
Levi pressed down on the accelerator and as the speed increased, so did the rate of his heart.

The university was deathly quiet, his footsteps echoing loudly as Levi walked through the long dark corridors. The only light coming from the streetlights shining in through the windows. Of course no one else would be here at this time of the night, especially not on New Years Eve but just as he’d expected a soft glow was visible through the crack of the door to the science lab. Levi pushed the door open quietly. Only one light was on near the back wall, illuminating a small bench with various instruments littered over it but Hange herself was no where to be seen.   
Levi scanned the lab and for a moment his stomach dropped thinking he had gotten it wrong when he spotted her.  
Sat up on the windowsill, her back leaning against the the frame as she looked out over the university garden Levi knew was situated below. Levi pushed the door closed, the slight click alerting Hange to his presence. Her head snapping around to see what had caused the noise. Her posture immediately relaxing when she saw who it was.  
‘Levi? What are you doing here?  
‘Looking for you idiot.’ Levi said walking over to her. Hange turned so she was facing him, still sat in the window.  
‘But why?’  
‘Honestly? I’m not really sure.’  
‘Okaaay…’   
‘Look, all I know is things have been weird since I got back and I can’t stop thinking about everything and my head’s a fucking mess and it’s all your fault.’ Levi said, his words coming out quickly and a little garbled.  
‘My fault?’ Hange asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
‘Yes your fault. If you hadn’t asked me to do that stupid charade I wouldn’t be feeling all of this, and I would be thinking about, about…’  
‘Feeling what exactly?’ Hange asked quietly.  
‘I don’t know! That’s the point. You’ve got my head all messed up and I don’t know what I’m doing.’  
‘So it’s my fault but you don’t know what it is.’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well that makes perfect sense.’ Hange said with an eye roll.  
God she was annoying. How the hell was he supposed to tell her when he didn’t even know what the hell was going on with him himself? He just, he wanted to see her but he couldn’t tell her that.  
‘Why aren’t you at Nanaba’s party?’ He asked instead.  
‘Didn’t feel like it.’  
‘But you love New Year’s Eve.’  
She had dragged him to enough parties in the past for him to know that. Always the life and soul of the party, screaming along with everyone as the countdown to midnight happened.  
‘Why are you here Levi?’ Hange asked again.  
Levi looked at her, Hange’s hair was loose around her shoulders again, she was wearing the green sweater her grandmother had knit her. She looked soft and warm, and beautiful.   
‘I missed you.’ Levi whispered.  
He hated how pathetic he sounded, but it was the truth. It had been the truth all along. He’d missed her from the moment she’d left him. He’d missed her as he sat alone in his apartment. He’d missed her as he’d walked to the grocery store. He’d missed her as he sat with his friends. He’d missed her as he lay in bed at night. He’d missed her and it made his heart hurt.  
He realised that now, that all those feelings were because of that. He’d felt miserable without her by his side, he’d become so accustomed to her presence, the feeling of her beside him. The feeling he’d had when she’d been there. Without her, he’d just felt empty.  
It had been like she was the thing he’d needed even when he hadn’t realised it. Then when she was no longer there it had been miserable, he’d bee miserable.  
‘I missed you, and I dunno, I wanted to see you.’ He said, hoping his voice sounded less pathetic this time.  
‘I missed you too.’ She replied slipping off the window sill to stand before him.  
‘I don’t know what I’m doing.’ Levi admitted.  
‘What’s new.’ Hange said with a laugh and the sound of it seemed to fill Levi with a warmth he’d been without for days. He stepped forward, his hand reaching out for hers. As their fingers laced together his throat suddenly felt very dry.  
‘Levi…’ Hange breathed and then he was kissing her.  
Hange’s arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed into her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Her lips felt perfect against his, warm and soft and exactly how he’d remembered.

Loud bangs from outside startled them apart. Hange looked over her shoulder out of the window, fireworks littered the sky.  
‘Must be midnight.’ Levi said.  
‘Yeah, must be.’  
‘Happy New Year Hange.’ Levi said as she turned back to face him. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as she smiled back at him.  
‘Happy New Year Levi.’ 

They ended up back at Levi’s apartment, curled up in bed. Neither of them had really said much, but they didn’t seem to need to. It just felt right. To be there together.  
Levi knew they would have to talk in the morning, but right in that moment with Hange in his arms, sleep creeping over them it didn’t matter. He felt warm and happy.  
Where they went from this he wasn’t sure, but he knew they had to try at least, for real this time.

***************  
***************

EPILOGUE

‘What about this?’  
‘God no it’s hideous.’  
‘That’s why it’s perfect.’ Hange said with a wry grin. ‘What are they gonna do? Turn down a wedding gift? I think not.’  
‘You do realise if we ever get married they’ll get their own back.’ Levi said adding the ugly tea set to their shopping basket.  
‘We’ve only been dating for five months and you’re already proposing marriage, why Levi you old romantic.’ Hange said as they continued their way through the store.  
‘Fuck you.’  
‘Hmm, maybe later I’m busy buying wedding gifts right now.’   
Levi pushed her into a bin full of cushions and walked away as she screeched, a grin on his face. She caught up with him a few seconds later slipping her hand into his.  
‘You’re an asshole you know that right.’ She said but there was no malice behind her words.  
‘Yeah but you love me anyway.’  
‘Maybe so.’  
Levi just laughed, that warm feeling spreading through him once again when Hange squeezed his hand lightly as they continued to wander through the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I have recently set up a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/raisedinthunder) account, so I guess if anyone wants to buy me a coffee they can do there. Thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the christmassy fake-dating au no one asked for.  
> I wanted to do this last year but didn't have time, so I'm happy I finally get to write it. 
> 
> Remember kudos & comments are what keep me alive :)
> 
> And as always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
